Ouran Vegas Host Club
by fromtheheart13
Summary: It has been two years since the end of the series and the hosts decide to do something grown up... VISTIT VEGAS! join the host club as tamaki gets drunk, haruhi pole dances and kyoya wins an entire resort through a game of craps!
1. Exchange student

Ouran Vegas Host Club

*Just to clarify things before I dive into the story, EVERY HOST CAN SPEAK ENGLISH. Okay so if u r wondering why international people can understand each other, that is why. Also I must clarify the ages, most likely because they will not be specified in the story. Haruhi and the Hitachiins are 18, Tamaki and Kyoya are 19, and Mori and Honey are 20

Her hand hovered over the brass handle of the giant, intricately carved, wooden doors of the third music room. It has been her first day here at Ouran Academy as an exchange student and already some of the girls at this school had highly recommended coming to this club after at the end of the day. She was still a little fuzzy on the details, but all that was said during a very interesting lunch conversation at the prestigious cafeteria was that it was a group of handsome hosts that entertained young ladies. Of course she was a little skeptical at first, not knowing whether the term "entertain" was good or bad, so collecting her courage and piece of mind, the double doors were cracked open and all of a sudden, like a velvet blanket encircling her, the aroma of flowers and perfume engulfed her senses as rose petal circled around her head like a crown and danced at her feet.

"Welcome!" There before her stood seven of the most handsome young men she had ever seen. Five of them were standing above one who was sitting at a chair that resembled the throne of a king while the last boy was seated at his feet. The five standing up consisted of two twins with auburn hair, a small blonde on the back of a very tall and dark boy, and a very handsome boy with slick, black hair and glasses. The one sitting in the chair had blond hair and striking violet eyes that beckoned to her as she moved further into the room. Though the small boy at his feet seemed to catch her attention. He had well- kept, brown hair and big brown eyes that put her at ease as she stepped further. At first, it was a little confusing because they all seemed to be dressed according to a pirate theme. Also to go along with the swash- buckling premise, the entire hall was decked out with treasure chests, palm trees, sails, parrots, and pretty much anything that could be found straight out of a Pirates of the Caribbean movie. That is when she noticed that… nobody else was in the room. Wasn't this a club; where are the other girls?

"My it looks like we have an early birdy with us today! Come closer princess. Please tell us your name," inquired the dashing blonde with the striking, violet eyes. Smoothing out her bright yellow skirt and curly black hair, she walked towards the group and presented herself.

"My name is Alison Burner and I am an exchange student from Nevada, United States. This is my first day here at Ouran Academy and a few of the girls recommended this club, but… it looks like I am a bit early. Sh…should I come back another time," she stammered as her face tainted pink.

"Oh no, Please! Come and join us! It is an honor to have a new guest here with us today. This just means that we get to have some special alone time together before the other guests arrive," the blonde purred. He got up and walked over to tuck her elbow in the crook of his arm. Alison followed him to an overly stuffed, red velvet couch with a mass of pillows and sat down. The rest of the hosts walked over and took seats near the couch and turned towards Alison. The blonde positioned his body towards her and rested his head on his hand.

"So you are from America I see? My, well that is simply intriguing! I have never met an American before. You must tell us all about it but first… let us introduce ourselves." He gestured over to the hosts one by one as the introduced themselves.

"We are the Hitachiin twins," the auburn haired twins exclaimed in unison.

"I am Hikaru…" "and I am Kaoru!" "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Burner!" they chimed as her hands each received a kiss from the two. The hitachiins gave a polite bow and headed back to their seats. All of a sudden, a mass of blonde hair and giant brown eyes filled her vision.

"My name is Mitskuni Honinozuka! But you can call me Honey! This here is Takashi Morinozuka!" Honey gestured to the tall dark boy towering over them. He gave a small grunt in reply.

"You can call him Mori! It is a pleasure to meet you Ally-chan! Hey later, would you like to have some cake with me?" He grinned at her and she smiled nervously. He was pretty small for someone his age, only coming up to about her shoulder. Still she was tall for a girl at 17, measuring at 5"9.

"That sounds like fun. Maybe I would…" Allison didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before Honey began chanting in a sing- song voice and tossing his bunny up in the air. Close by, somebody cleared his throat and she quickly spun around to find the boy with the glasses smiling coolly at her.

"Good evening mademoiselle. My name is Kyoya Ootori; I am the vice president of this club and if you ever have any questions about our sessions or products feel free to ask me. Also we provide catalogues of each seasonal session in the school's main hall if you wish to book a private meeting." Allison stood there with a dazed expression. 'Well this guy is definitely all business. This is a pretty tight club, jeez we don't have anything like this back at the states!' she thought to herself.

"Thank you very much! I will definitely keep that in mind." He gave a small bow and backed away to write something down in a small, black notebook he had on his person. Next, the short brunette walked up and gave a small bow before Allison.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka. It is very nice to meet you Miss Burner. I hope you enjoy your stay with us," the small boy implied politely. He was very cute for a boy with almost a feminine physique to his air. She made sure to make a mental note of that later. Finally it was time to find out who the handsome blonde.

"And you, my princess, can call me Tamaki! My name is Tamaki Suoh and I am king of the Host Club! It is my pleasure to welcome you to our humble gathering and now it is your turn to request any host for the hour." Tamaki reached for her hand and gave it a light kiss before he backed away and joined the rest of the group. Allison looked over the hosts, weighing down the quirks of each one and determining which would be most interesting. The twins had a bit of a mischievous air to them as their arms draped over each other with smirks on their faces. Honey had climbed back to his place on the back of Mori with a sweet Lolita smile as mori stood there with a mysterious, blank expression. Kyoya stood with his arms crossed and little black notebook tucked under his arm as he watched her with an inquisitive look. Haruhi stood as tall as his little body could manage with his arms behind his back and a polite smile spread across his face. Tamaki had managed to sit back down on his chair, crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hand in a princely manner. He gazed at her with deep, violet curiosity and smiled lovingly and gently to her. Allison's stomach did a little flip as his lips quirked upward as though he noticed her staring. She swallowed nervously and cleared her throat to make the decision.

"I think… I would… I would like to request Tamaki, please?" Tamaki rose slowly and gracefully then glided over to her side. He took her hand gently and placed it between his own.

"I am overjoyed that you have chosen me! Please come sit, you must tell me all about America! I am yearning to know all about it," he inquired in a soothing voice. So Allison took and seat and as Tamaki sat down next to her.

"Well, to tell you the truth… I have only been to two states in the U.S., my state and California, which borders it. But if there were one difference that I would say was most significant would have to be the temperature. Early September here can reach up to 30 degrees Celsius (86 degrees Fahrenheit), but back in Nevada and in some parts of California, we can see days were the temperature could raise up to 35 degrees (95 Fahrenheit)," she explained as Tamaki sat with a very interested expression.

"Well, it sure sounds like Nevada is a very hot place! What are its most historical landmarks," he questioned further. Allison gazed down at her feet and chewed her lip as she tried to come up with an answer.

"Hhmmm, well most of what Nevada is known for would have to be Las Vegas." Tamaki cocked his head to the right with a questioning look on his face.

"Las Vegas? I'm afraid I have never heard of such a place," he answered softly. Allison raised her eyebrows dramatically and looked at him as if he had lobsters crawling out of his ears.

"You have never heard of Las Vegas? Seriously! The whole world comes to visit us year round! We have had some of the most famous people on earth come to gamble at the casinos. It was the birth- place of Elvis Presly, the king of rock and roll! The very place where Seigfried ad Roy got their start as tiger tamers! Where Frank Sinatra first started out as a lounge singer! You have really never heard of it before?" Tamaki stared back at her in wonder and confusion. Obviously this Las Vegas place is something to look into so he pressed further.

"I'm terribly sorry, but no. I have never heard of it and I don't think the other hosts have either. Tell me gentlemen, have you ever heard of a place called Las Vegas?" Of course the first people to speak up were the twins. Immediately they ran to either side of Tamaki and Allison with skeevy grins on their faces.

"Of course we have heard of Las Vegas," the purred in Unison.

"It is the ultimate gamblers paradise," started Hikaru, "and best place to enjoy the showgirls that perform all night long," finished Kaoru. "Also, our mother has a chain of fashion boutiques at one of the resorts there, but she has never let us visit it when we were younger," inquired Hikaru. "Ya, she didn't want us to become alcoholic gamblers that went and enjoyed stripteases," added Kaoru. They stared at Tamaki with evil little grins waiting for another pouting session knowing that everybody knew something that Tamaki didn't. Immediately Kyoya stepped into the conversation to add insult to injury.

"Las Vegas is one of the most popular vacation spots in the world for adults. It is located on the outskirts of Nevada close to the California borderline. The majority is made up of themed resorts that contain casinos and venues for performances including Cirque De Soleil, stand up Comedians, and of course… the late night peepshows featuring Vegas' finest showgirls." Tamaki immediately retrieved to his little corner, feeling deflated as everybody thought of the different things that Vegas had to offer. Haruhi noticed this, walked over and placed a gently hand on his shoulder.

"You know Sempai, I have only heard of Vegas once, when my dad went to visit for one week on a business meeting. He didn't tell me much about it though, saying that it was a place for grown-ups. Most likely, you don't know about it because your parents didn't want to expose you to such a place at a young age," he explained with a kind smile across his face. Tamaki looked up with a pouty face and sniffled.

"Well…okay then but… what on earth kind of business meeting would your father have at a place like Vegas," he questioned rather loudly. Haruhi rolled his eyes and sighed thinking he should understand this by now. It has been two years already and it still as a shock to him whenever he tells the club about going to a gay bar to drop off his lunch or something.

"Sempai, you really do live under a rock don't you. His business happens to have a bar at one of the resorts there. He got called to work there once and it paid a lot so he accepted," Haruhi explained once more. All this time Honey had been seated at a close table nibbling on a piece of strawberry shortcake completely oblivious to what the others were saying. Mori stood above him and seemed oblivious but in reality he was the only one who had been to Vegas before. Nobody else knew of his history there, but his involvement was performing in one of the shows as a stunt double. The show was the most expensive one in Vegas, Cirque de Soleil's Ka. It was a Japanese drama about two twins. He had never told Honey this, fearing that he would be exposed to the adult nightlife which no small child should know about, so the occupation was kept a secret.

So the rest of the club went by smoothly as guests poured in one after another. They chatted of small things and served tea and cakes. Though after that conversation, Tamaki's mind was a whirlpool of questions and images of bright lights, casinos and spectacular performances danced in his head. Immediately after club activities ended, Tamaki rushed straight to Kyoya's side and whispered in a low voice, "Hey Kyoya, see if you can dig up some information on this Las Vegas place. I want to know more about it." Kyoya sighed and gave a little smirk. "As you wish…" With that everybody went back to their homes to dream about the wonders the Vegas has to offer.


	2. It's off to Vegas

Chapter 2

"It's off to Vegas"

"Alright everybody! We are going on a trip," Tamaki announced. The rest of the hosts lifted their heads from whatever they were preoccupied with to see what he was gallivanting about.

"Where to Tama-chan? Will Usa- chan be able to come," chimed Honey. Tamaki dramatically pulls out a pamphlet from his jacket pocket and thrusts it towards the group.

"Well ever since yesterday, Miss Burner has peaked my interest entirely with her introduction to Vegas. So naturally, I had Kyoya do some research and as fate would have it, there is a five star resort in need of entertainment for two nights, so, I had us signed up! So pack your bags, were going to Las Vegas!" Tamaki stood there with his arms spread open, waiting for a response from his friends. Everyone stood there speechless, trying to take in what he just said. It was Haruhi who broke the silence. Stepping out of her boy complex, she walked up to the blonde.

"Tamaki, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean you didn't even consult in any of us when making that decision. You heard what Allison said about Vegas. People go into debt all the time from gambling and drunkards walk the strip at night passing out porn advertisements. I'm not so sure we should…" before she could even finish her sentence, Tamaki pulls on the puppy dog eyes. 'Oh no' she thought to herself.

"What," asked Hikaru. "It's the puppy dog eyes," she whispered to him. "Just watch, any moment he's gonna turn his head towards us and stick out his lower lip." And just as she predicted, the almost irresistible puppy dog eyes were pulled. Sometimes, even Haruhi falls victim to his boyish charm. So in the end, the hosts agree to his crazy proposal and head on home to pack.

That night Tamaki calls Kyoya to discuss the trip.

"So Kyoya, you haven't told me yet what resort we will be staying at. Is it nice?" "Well it turns out that our venue is located in one of the most high class resorts in Vegas, so I have booked the Rainman Suite at Caesar's Palace for the seven of us. There are four bedrooms so you and I will share a room, the Hitachiins will sleep together, Mori sempai and Honey Sempai will share and Haruhi shall have a room of her own," Kyoya explained.

"And our transportation," Tamaki pressed.

"I have called my private pilot and scheduled a flight tomorrow at 9:00am. The flight should be about six hours so we will have plenty of time to get settled in." "Excellent! Also I would like some lays shipped in from Hawaii! I here they are popular to wear on vacation in America," Tamaki requested. Kyoya sighed 'this idiot will never change. He will always be the same Tamaki no matter what country we are in'. So Kyoya went along with his crazy proposal and went to order Hawaiian lays.

"As you wish…" And with that, the two friends hung up and prepared to get a good night's rest for the next day.

Everybody arrived at the Ootori private airport at 8:00 sharp with groggy faces from having to wake up early. Mori and Honey arrive first and meet Kyoya and the runway. Honey is dressed in a blue tank, a white button down shirt, khaki pants and river sandals. Mori decides to be festive and wears an Elvis Presley T-shirt, board shorts, river sandals and a pair of Aviators. Next the Hitachiins arrive in a very fashionable manner. They decide to get into the American spirit and buy matching Lakers jerseys, denim shorts, high- top converse and Billabong lids. Next Haruhi arrives in a cute orange and pink, v- neck sundress with spaghetti straps and a roman waist that reaches two inches above the knee. Also she brought her sunglasses, flip-flops and a cute Hawaiian leis flower in her short brown hair. Haruhi yawns and stretches her back just as Tamaki arrived and tackled her in a surprise glomp.

"HARUHI! Aren't you excited! Oh you look so cute in your sundress! Here, daddy had these special lays imported all the way from Hawaii just for you…" Tamaki through the lay on her and went on and on about his excitement as she just stood there having to endure his breath taking squeezes.

"Alright Tamaki that's enough. We don't want Haruhi passed out for the whole flight now do we. Come on its time to board," remarks Kyoya in an annoyed voice. (Oh and if I haven't mentioned, Tamaki is dressed in a rainbow Hawaiian shirt, white drawstring shorts, flip- flops, sunglasses and a lay around his neck. Kyoya has a white, button down shirt, white drawstring pants, river sandals and his notebook.)

So with that everybody boards the jet. The interior is beautiful, as to be expected of the Otori name. When you step in, the first thing you notice is the circle of couches around an intricately designed coffee table behind the cockpit. Next to that lies a cocktail bar with a 52" HDTV and all the way in the back were the bathrooms. All in all, it was the perfect plane for a 6-hour flight. The hosts handed their bags to the flight attendants and boarded the plane.

"This is a pretty sweet ride Kyoya, is it yours," called Hikaru from the bathrooms.

"Yes it is, my father handed this one down to me when his company upgraded. So I may do with it as I please. I see you have gotten quite cozy with bar Kaoru." Kyoya turned to see Kaoru rummaging through the mini bar and pulling out a couple of Coronas.

"I'm surprised you actually had these stocked with beer, Kyoya," smirked Kaoru as he passed a beer to his brother. Kyoya chuckled to himself.

"Yes well, I had a feeling that you would enjoy it and it's not like any of us will stay sober while in Vegas so I thought 'why not'," said Kyoya as he reached in and grabbed three more beers. Tamaki sauntered to his side as Kyoya handed him the Corona. He took the beer and lifted it in the air.

"Well, here's to Kyoya, the founder of our feast," and he took a swig. Kyoya handed the last beer to Haruhi.

"This has got to be illegal somewhere," she muttered, but no one seemed to care so she just shrugged her shoulders and brought the bottle to her lips.

"Hey Honey sempai, Mori sempai, you want one," called Hikaru. Honey was seated at the bar while Mori was behind fixing a couple of strawberry coladas for the two of them.

"No thanks! Takashi is making us some fruity drinks! Thanks for the strawberry mixes Kyoya," shouted Honey. Mori grunted in agreement "Yeah thanks.

"It was no problem. Please enjoy yourselves everyone. We will be embarking in about ten minutes so make sure everyone is seated." And with that everyone got settled in with their drinks and began their flight


	3. Unknown feelings

Chapter 3

Her head was spinning as images blurred across her vision. The first thing she noticed was that there was a lot of noise and smoke in the room. Then, when she looked down, her outfit consisted of very skimpy lingerie ranging from the fishnets, all the way to the frilly bombshell bra. Next to her was a girl in similar clothing that was dancing right along side a pole. When she looked down, there were screaming men waving dollars in the air and telling her to dance. The other girl moved over to her pole and began to provoke her to dance, right as she was about to grab the pole, her name was being called. She looked around the room to try and find the voice. Once again her name was being called only this time more frantically. She tried desperately to find the voice until finally her eyes stopped right into familiar violet ones filled with shock horror and concern.

"HARUHI! HARUHI," he called out. Haruhi tried dreadfully to reach for his outstretched hand, but was pushed back by the torrent of men screaming for her to dance.

"HARUHI," he screamed again. Immediately, the room began to get blurry again and his screams became closer and closer.

"Haruhi, Haruhi… wake up! Haruhi" She was jolted awake by the sound of her name being called once more. All of a sudden, a mass of blonde hair and violet eyes filled her sleep vision.

"Wake up sleepy head," Tamaki chuckled. "We're just about here." Haruhi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked out the window. Just below she could see nothing but dessert for miles until a tiny dot of significance showed itself among the sandy vastness. The dot grew larger and larger until it finally took the shape of a city. And boy what a city it was. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey each had their noses pressed against the glass as they gazed down at the growing Las Vegas. Haruhi sat for a moment and recalled her strange dream and wondered whether it had anything to do with the trip but soon forgot all about it as the seatbelt sign flickered on. As the plane began its descent, Tamaki chatted animatedly about the trip and all of the different things he promised himself he would do when he reached America. Kyoya chuckled to himself as he listened to Tamaki's chatter. He hasn't really changed since they met. In fact seeing him go on and on about Vegas reminded Kyoya about when he first befriended Tamaki. Even then he would always have a different crazy adventure planned for the two of them to do. Sometimes the trips seemed completely impossible to accomplish, but all the same, Kyoya made sure to do everything in his power to keep Tamaki happy. Even if it involved buying a katotsu just for when he visited. Tamaki truly was Kyoya's dearest friend and it is because Tamaki felt so passionately about this trip that Kyoya decided to go through with it. The only problem was trying to convince Haruhi to agree with the trip because he knew best out of all the hosts that Tamaki would refuse to go without his precious daughter by his side. But once Kyoya said it seemed like a good idea, Haruhi mellowed up to the trip and agreed to join them. So now here they are pulling up the Las Vegas runway and about to embark on what would be one of the greatest adventures of their lifetime.

The hosts stepped out into the dry, Nevada air and walked down the stairs of the jet.

"Man, Allison sure wasn't kidding when she said it would be hot," The twins gasped in unison.

"Come on men, where is your holiday spirit? Embrace the American heat with your heart and soul! We must live life to the fullest and treasure every moment," began Tamaki in his overly dramatic performance.

"And besides, I hear tans are very popular among the people here in America. They even go so far as lying in these things called tanning booths. They allow you to get a tan without even going out into the sunlight. Pretty amazing huh," he exclaimed. The Hitachiins looked at each other with confused expressions.

"So apparently tans are popular here? Boy Americans sure are strange," they said to each other.

The host club walked out of the runway and towards a limousine waiting for them at the beginning of the street. Since Haruhi chose to seat at the far end Tamaki fought for the only seat next to her only to lose to Hikaru who slid in beside her when Tamaki wasn't looking. So he had to settle with a short- lived mope and the seat across from her. Once everyone was settled in and the limo started up the Hitachiins looked to each other a nodded in mischief and satisfaction.

"Alright everybody, it is very important that we enjoy Vegas to the fullest," started Hikaru. "But that will be rather difficult do to our being under- aged," Kaoru added, "That is why," "before we left Japan," "We went and got everybody fake I.D.'s," they cheered in unison. The cards were distributed among the group and everybody stared at their picture and age.

"Okay now I _know_ this is illegal. Are there any more laws we plan on breaking," Haruhi he muttered. The Hitahiins each placed an arm around her shoulders and grinned.

"Oh come on Haruhi, the trip is just getting started. Who knows what will happen," Hikaru chimmed in a sing- song voice.

"Ya, maybe we will get so wasted that even Tamaki sempai will get lucky," Kaouru added as he wiggled his eyebrows towards the blonde. Haruhi gasped at the snide remark and Tamaki blushed furiously and shoved his hands over his ears.

"You guys quit harassing my little girl! I don't want you giving poor Haruhi any problems while were on this trip, got it," Tamaki growled behind his scarlet face.

"You better watch it boss. I hear Vegas is famous for turning virgins into women," purred Kaoru. "Ya, by the end of this trip, Haruhi might not be your little girl any more," chuckled Hikaru. Tamaki just sits their with his famous shocked expression and begins to erode away as the inner theater of his mind shows a rather sexy Haruhi fawning herself over gamblers at the casino. Haruhi over hears this and proceeds to punching each twin in the arm.

"Quit making gross comments about me, you guys can be such pigs." The twins just laughed to themselves while Tamaki was stuck in his own emo- ness. Though the excited cheer from Honey Sempai broke the moment.

"Ooohhhh, guys guys look outside! It's so big and colorful!" Sure enough when Kyoya rolled down his window, everybody could see the giant resorts and fountains that made up the strip of Las Vegas. The limo was cruising by slowly in the traffic, which gave them extra time to stare. Music was pounding off of the side- walks from the bars…

_Rock that body, come one, come on_

_Rock that body, rock your body_

_Rock that body, come one, come on_

_Rock that body_

Without even realizing, the host club found themselves moving to the beat of the new American music, which they have never heard.

"I've never heard music like this before! It's awesome," shouted Hikaru over the club beat.

"Me neither! We should consider playing this at the club. What do you think Kyoya? Care to have an American club theme for one of our sessions back home," suggested Tamaki.

"I see no problem with it," Kyoya replied. Even he found himself nodding his head to the contagious beat. So the whole trip to the resort was spent rocking out to the Blackeyed peas and staring aw struck at the giant, colorful buildings and miniatures of world known monuments like the Statue of Liberty and the Eiffel Tower. Before they knew it, the limo had pulled up to a huge cream- colored resort with at least four different wings. The words "Caesar's Palace" were placed at the top in giant, red, manuscript. Huge replicas of famous, Greek fountains decorated the outside and tourists were scattered as far from end to end of the strip.

"It's absolutely beautiful," breathed Haruhi. She felt a shift in movement behind her and then a small weight of her shoulder; she looked back and saw that a hand had been placed there. The owner was none other than Tamaki who had moved to her side when she was gazing at the immense resort. Though her gaze had drifted to his eyes as he stared out of the window with a peaceful and loving presence overcoming his handsome features. All of a sudden his eyes drifted to hers and he smiled kindly. His face moved to hers close enough so that his warm breath brushed passed her ear. Without even realizing, these small movements had sent a torrent of butterflies exploded in her stomach and a crimson color threatened to taint her face. Tamaki noticed her reaction and chuckled.

"My my, you haven't actually fallen for me now have you, Haruhi," he whispered in a low voice. Haruhi gasped and averted her face quickly before he could clearly see her embarrassing color.

"Don't be stupid, sempai. As if I could ever fall for your demeanor. You should know that by now," she defended in a shaky voice. 'Jeez pull yourself together Haruhi. You seriously can't have feelings for this idiot can you. What the hell is this,' she cursed to herself.

"Haruhi?" A large hand pulled her chin and she faced Tamaki. Tamaki had a loving a sympathetic look on his face as he spoke.

"Haruhi, I want you to really enjoy yourself on this trip. You are always worrying about your studies or your home life and never have time to take pleasure in something for yourself. So please, for me, just relax and enjoy life for once. And besides, I always have an easier time having fun knowing that you are happy. So no worries on this vacation, okay?" Tamaki smiled earnestly. Haruhi was lost for words from his sudden change in attitude. All she could do was nod to him as he ruffled her hair and moved back to the other side of the limo. She sat in silence as they pulled into the valet parking zone thinking of the meaning behind what he had just said. Gradually, without her knowing, that strange feeling she was starting to develop towards the blonde was starting to build up beneath her tiny frame. It was only just a matter of time before that feeling overflowed.


	4. Kaitlyn

Chapter 4

The limo drove around a cherub fountain and pulled up to the valet parking where an attendant in a gold a white suit was waiting. The hosts stepped out and took in their surroundings. It was then that Haruhi noticed something.

"Hey guys, I just noticed something. Where is our luggage," she asked as she did a 360 to check.

"Ah, just hold on," Tamaki replied holding up hi hand. He brought it to his lips and gave a sharp whistle. Another car then pulled up to the entrance and immediately the driver began unloading everyone's bags. Tamaki turned to Haruhi and gave her a thumbs up.

"These damn rich people," she uttered with her head turned. The bags were then loaded onto the cart that was rolled away to their rooms. Kyoya led the group inside the resort while spotting the drivers and attendants hundred dollar bills. The employees' eyes sparkled as they eyed the large amount of tips in their palms.

"Oh thank you very much Mr. Otori," they praised. Kyoya just waved his hand back in acknowledgment as he and the rest of the group walked through the main entrance.

The lobby was absolutely amazing! Greek pillars circled the room and a grand fountain stood in the center. Fresco paintings were plastered on the ceiling and the entire room had a golden finish. Even the Hitachiins, with their expensive taste, were aw struck.

"Everyone, welcome to Caesar's Palace," announced Kyoya in a cool voice. Immediately, everyone ran in different directions to explore the main lobby.

"Hey make sure to meet at the suite in one hour. We have until then before our rooms are prepared," Kyoya shouted to his ecstatic friends. Honey and Mori rushed down the halls and headed straight for the pool area. The Hitachiins made a beeline to the casino's and started staking out their spots for the weekend. Tamaki had grabbed Haruhi before anyone else could and had pulled her to the Forum shops filled with multi-million dollar boutiques and restaurants.

"America is simply amazing! Who knew they could create such magestic resorts for mere commoners," Tamaki exclaimed as he gazed at the life size fountain depicting the 12 Olympian Gods.

"Um, sempai I don't think they have just two classes of society here. From what I have read, there are four main classes, lower, middle, upper middle, and high. So these people are probably a bit more wealthy then the commoners in Japan," Haruhi explained. Tamaki looked at here with a surprised expression.

"Really, I had no idea! America truly is a rich and cultural nation," he breathed with admiration. Haruhi just shook her head at his naivety and kept walking.

"Hikaru, wait for me!" Kaoru chased after his older brother. The weaved in and out of the slot machines, watching the gamblers pull the levers and wait for their jackpots. Hikaru led the way through the casino as he determined what games were good to play.

"Come one Hikaru, you know I can't run as fast as you, slow down," called Kaoru. Hikaru laughed as he watched his younger brother try to catch up.

"You need to get in better shape Kaoru or else you will never make it past 2:00 pm," he laughed. The two kept running and running until Hikaru stopped dead in his tracks. Kaoru crashed right behind him.

"What is it Hikaru? Is something wrong," asked Kaoru worryingly. What had caught Hikaru's attention was a certain someone sitting on a stool at the sports bar. He had never met her before but was soon determined to. She had long, dirty blonde hair, striking brown eyes, an even, rich tan and… happened to be wearing a shirt with his favorite band printed on it. A grey patterned mini skirt hugged her hips while the black and white Black Rebel Motorcycle club halter- top complimented her chest nicely. On her feet was a pair of knee length, white converse with little anime doodles decorating the sides. His breath was caught in his throat as she flipped her hair and exposed her bare shoulder.

"Hello, earth to HIKARU! What the hell is it," whined Kaoru. Hikaru shook his head and replied to his brother.

"Uh, um I… I think I'm gonna… go get a drink. Don't wait up for me. Why don't you go check up on the others and see where they are. Do you want anything?" Kaoru stared at him skeptically.

"No… I'm fine." He paused and looked at his brother. "Take it easy alright. Don't go overboard, it's only 4:30," he finished. Hikaru nodded and with that, they went in separate directions. Once a good amount of distance was put between the, Kaoru looked back and saw his brother straightening his hair and walking nervously towards the bar.  
'So you have finally let go of Haruhi, haven't you brother,' he laughed to himself.

Hikaru quickly fixed his hair and checked his breathe before walking up to the blonde. He quietly took the stool next to her and ordered himself a vodka shot. Her eyes were fixed on the screen displaying a hockey match. There was much concentration displayed on her face that he figured she must be a big fan.

"So, you really into hockey," he began figuring small talk was the best way to go. Hikaru was not used to dealing with girls and hoped that this didn't go as disastrously as he thought it would. The girl quickly turned her head to see who the stranger was.

"Huh, what? Oh, um ya. Why, do you like hockey too," she asked curiously.

"Well actually, where I come from, we don't play it as much as you do here. But it does look really interesting. I'm from Japan, you see," he said coolly with a smile. Maybe this will go better than he thought. The girl smiled ad continued on.

"Japan, really? That is so cool! I have always wanted to go there! Is this your first time here in America?" Hikaru nodded.

"Yup first time! I'm here on a job offer with my friends. We are a host club," He answered. The girl's eyes widened.

"Who, no way! What does the job require you to do as a host club?" Hikaru then began to explain the activities as a host.

"Well what we are going to do is entertain young women here in one of the main halls for a few hours. We do stuff like strike up conversation and compliment young women. It's like one giant group date. We also serve refreshments round the clock. Guests are allowed to request a host depending on their style of character. We have the princely type, cool type, the boy Lolita, the stoic type, and a natural."

"What is your act," she pressed. Hikaru bit his lip wondering how she would react to the taboo relationship act between him and his brother.

"Well… I have a twin brother. We kinda come in a package. Our act is the forbidden brotherly love act. It is really popular with the customers back in Japan so we decided to give it a shot here in America..." Hikaru paused and waited for her response. She just rested her chin in her hand and gave a smirk.

"Hmmm, brotherly love act? Sounds… sexy. I just might have to sign up for a session," she giggled. Hikaru let out a breath he did not know he was holding and smiled.

"Oh by the way, my name is Hikaru… Hikaru Hitachiin," He introduced. Just then, her eyes widened once more.

"Wait, Hitachiin? As in the Hitachiin Fashion Boutique," she gasped.

"Ya, my brother and I are the sons of the woman who founded the business," he said a bit bewildered from her outburst.

"No way! This is soo serendipitous! I'm a huge fan of your mother's work, I can't believe I'm actually speaking with one of her sons," she exclaimed. Hikaru's smile widened.

"Well if you want I can give you a behind the scenes look at some of her work. She has a boutique here at one of the resorts, ya know," Hikaru offered. Immediately she grabbed his hand and placed it between both of hers.

"You'd really be willing to do that for me? Oh thank you thank you thank you," she babbled. Hikaru laughed then checked his watch to see how much time her had left. It turns out there wasn't much time left at all. 'Shit' he muttered to himself.

"What's wrong Hikaru," she chimmed. Hikaru hopped off of the stool and paid for his drink.

"Ah, I gotta go. I have to meet my friends at the room. Can… can I like… have your number or something," Hikaru asked nervously. The girl grinned ear-to-ear showing her beautiful white smile.

"Of course you can! I was about to ask you for yours." She pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her rainbow flower print purse. 'Looks like its from WetSeal' Hikaru thought to himself thanks to his wide knowledge of the fashion world.

"Here you go," she grinned. Hikaru took the number and smiled.

"Thanks a lot. Oh by the way, you haven't told me your name," he said inquisitively.

"My name? Oh ya. It's Kaitlyn," she said. 'Kaitlyn' he breathed to himself. 'I really like that name'.

"Well it really great to meet you Kaitlyn! I hope to see you again real soon," Hikaru called as he walked out of the bar. Kaitlyn waved goodbye then leaned back in the stool and did a little fan girl squeel. 'God, he was soo gorgeous! I can't believe a Hitachiin twin asked ME out!'

Hikaru walked to the elevator and pulled out the piece of paper '610-9776'.

"Wow, all 7 digits. So she really wasn't playing me," he laughed to himself. As if on que, his back pocket began to ring. He pulled out his phone and checked the caller idea. 'Its kyoya'. He flipped it open and and brought it up to his ear.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Hikaru, why don't you start making your way up to the room. We are in Duplex suite16 on the top of the forum tower," Kyoya answered over the other line.

"Got it, I'll be right up." Hikaru flipped his phone closed, walked into the elevator and preceded to pressing the top floor button. The elevator jolted and then started to rise up the full 46 floors.


	5. Operation Tamaki and Haruhi's Date

Chapter 5

Hikaru watched as the numbers escalated further up the building. '42…..43….44….45….and…..46'. The door slid open in front of him was a short corridor with double doors at the end. As he stepped further, the faint sound of music echoed through the walls.

"Is that a piano," Hikaru asked himself. He stepped up to the door and raised his hand to knock. Soon the music became familiar and he knew exactly what the piece was and who was playing. Hikaru knocked and a few seconds later the door was open with Honey standing on the other side. Hikaru opened his mouth to speak but was sooned silenced by Honey who brought a finger to his lips and motioned him inside. Hikaru couldn't even take a breath before it was taken away by the enormity and elegance of the room. It measured at 1,400 square feet with two stories. The bottom floor contained a living room with a flat screen tv, kitchen, bathroom, Jacuzzi area, bedroom and fantastic view of the entire strip. The top contained two other bathrooms and bedrooms.

"Awesome," he breathed. Honey tugged him out of his trance and pulled him over to where the music was coming from. Sure enough, when they turned the corner, there was a grand piano with Kaoru, Mori, and Kyoya seated around it on the sofas. They walked around the piano and saw that Tamaki was playing the beautiful music with Haruhi seated right beside him on the bench. Hikaru was able to recognize the melody as Mozart's Sonata in D minor. He seated himself next to Kaoru and continued to listen. It was then that he noticed Haruhi gazing at his graceful fingers with admiration that he had never seen in her before. Her gaze shifted to his face as she continued to listen and enjoy his company. They stayed like this for another ten minutes before his song drifted to an end. Everybody gave a standing ovation as he bowed in a very princely manner.

"It's really cool that they keep a grand piano in here. Now Tama-chan can play whenever he wants," chimmed Honey.

"Yes, I was really surprised to find out. This place is even more high class than I thought," added Tamaki. Kyoya stood from where he was seated and proceeded to making an announcement.

"Okay, everyone! Unpack your bags quickly. It has come to my attention that a certain someone wants to see as much of Vegas as can be crammed in one night," he remarked while glaring at a certain blonde who just sat with an innocent (and rather idiotic) look on his face.

"Okay room boardings are as followed. Hikaru and Kaoru as usual, Mori sempai and Honey sempai, Tamaki and I, and Haruhi… you will have a room for yourself," he concluded. Haruhi nodded in approval. 'Well at least I will be able to have some piece and quiet during some parts of this vacation', she thought to herself. With that everyone left quickly to unpack his or her bags. Haruhi grabbed her suitcase and lugged it up the spiral stairs and to her room. She swung open the door and was invited in by a lavender scent being emitted from the room. It was certainly up to host standards as far as décor goes. A queen- sized bed was placed at the center with a small, red velvet couch and night stand on the side. A chandelier hung above the bed and a huge window with giant red velvet curtains pulled back revealed yet another incredible view of all of Vegas. She walked over to where the bathroom was and found out what was causing the lavender scent. A huge marble tub and shower was placed to one side of the room and on the other side was a giant vanity that could fit the reflection of ten people. To the side of the vanity were cosmetics ranging from simple shampoos and conditioners all the way to facial scrubs and perfumes. 'It's a good thing I like lavender,' she though to herself. Haruhi walked out and began unpacking her clothing and stuffing them in the finely finished wooden dressers.

Once everyone was fnished with their chore, it was time to tour Vegas. They each grabbed their wallets and phones then headed out the door.

"Don't you think we should bring coats? It is almost night time after all," inquired innocently.

"Don't worry Honey sempai," began Kaoru.

"With this Nevada heat-" added Hikaru.

"We won't even need coats for the entire trip," the two added in unison. So Honey drobbed his light blue blazer and followed everyone out the door.

The moment they set foot out of the resort, Las Vegas came to life in one Neon explosion of light and sound. The air was warm and humid, with club music blaring off the sidewalks and flashing neon signs lighting up the night. They walked the street each with an awed grin spread across their faces as each one pointed out a newfound sight. Tamaki took at least a zillion pictures of the Volcano eruption outside the Mirage. Hikaru and Kaoru ogled at the giant screen advertisements of the peep show. Honey had climbed on top of Mori's shoulders to get a better view

of the twinkling lights. As everyone was engulfed in the wonders of Vegas nightlife, Haruhi had drifted silently to Kyoya side and studied his expression, which was masked behind the glare of his glasses. He turned and noticed her staring.

"Is something wrong Haruhi," he inquired coolly.

"Not really. I was just wondering if you were actually enjoying yourself," she pointed out. Kyoya lifted his brow in curiosity.

"And what makes you think I'm not enjoying myself," he questioned.

"Well your expression is always so blank, so I always wonder if you ever had fun doing something that didn't include profit…"she continued. Kyoya stopped in his tracks. She noticed this and stopped a few paces ahead of him and turned around.

"To tell you the truth, I have never been able to find a non business hobby that has intrigued me… that is… until I met Tamaki…" he started. Haruhi seemed a bit taken aback from his response. Kyoya chuckled a little as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"For some reason, I actually do find it enjoyable to take part in his crazy antics once in a while. I guess he has that effect on people." Haruhi smiled and the two continued on walking.

"You're right. In truth, I probably wouldn't enjoy the Host Club as much if he weren't there. Tamaki sempai is the kind of person that is able to light up a room were there is no candle or match to strike it," she said softly, almost to herself. Kyoya smirked at her answer.

"Haruhi, don't tell me you are starting to develop feelings for our king now, are you?" She jumped up and quickened her pace from that remark.

"Don't be crazy sempai! All I'm saying is that Tamaki sempai is a good guy is all. No need to make outrageous accusations like that," she defended. Once again Kyoya chuckled as if he knew something she didn't.

"What ever you say."….. Maybe he does know something she doesn't.

The mysterious butterflies in Haruhi's stomach had started up once again from the talk of a relationship between her and Tamaki. 'This is getting out of hand' she said to herself.

After a few more minutes of sight seeing, the group spotted a strange poster in front of the Venetion resort. The poster displayed three strange men covered in blue and banging on drums that exploded a torrent of different colored paint.

"The Blue Man Group," Honey read aloud.

"This sure looks interesting. What act do you think they perform," asked Hikaru.

"Well let's not just stand around staring at a poster. Let's go inside and find out," announced Tamaki. So the rest of the group followed him over the street bridge that led to the main entrance of the Venetian. It was almost as glamorous as Caesar's palace. The hotel was decked out in an Italian theme with an actual gondola river circling the outside and disappearing into the building. The stepped inside the glass doors and a torrent of scented air conditioner washed over them. Two grand staircases ran on both sides of them and opened up to a huge casino filled with bustling gamblers and card players. It was a bit confusing to find the main lobby because the one thing about Vegas is… there are no exit signs, which makes it very hard for a gambler to read the Casino. Tamaki spent two minutes reading the directory then finally decided on a direction.

"Alright everybody, this way! Follow me," he pointed dramatically. So the hosts followed their king through the jungle of a casino and then finally broke out into the open area that makes up the main lobby.

"Finally, I thought we would never get out of there," whined Haruhi. Tamaki grabbed both of her shoulders and turned her in a different direction.

"Despair not my darling daughter… for there," he pointed to a counter with a line of people waiting behind it, "is the Blue Man Group ticket box office. Shall we go take a look?"

"Why not, it looks pretty interesting," agreed Haruhi. The hosts followed Tamaki to the end of the line while her asked the person in front about the performance.

"Excuse me sir, but could you mind telling us… what exactly does the Blue Man Group perform," he asked politely. The man looked at him funny and answered.

"Uh, well they are a percussion and comedic group so they do drum collaborations and mix it with a comedy performance. I haven't seen them before so that all I know." Tamaki bowed in thanks.

"Thank you very much kind sir. I think you have just made up our minds." Tamaki turned towards the group and made an announcemnt.

"Everyone, I have decided…. We shall see the Blue Man Group perform. Ohh this is so exciting! I have never seen a music concert aside from orchestra performances before. I wonder what you are supposed to wear? What types of music will they play, I wonder if it will be that hip hop music they played out on the street…" Tamaki went on and on about the Blue Man Group with out anybody really paying attention until they reached the front desk.

"May I help you," asked the young Brunette behind the desk. Tamaki collected his composition and turned towards the lady.

"Why yes you can Madam! Might a lovely flower such as you be able to acquire us seven tickets to the Blue Man Group for the 7:00 showing tomorrow," he asked in his princely voice.

"Is there really any need to use that kind of tone at a time like this sempai," whispered Haruhi. Tamaki gave her a quick pat on the head and turned back to the blushing ticket attendant. She reached over and handed him the tickets while he gave her his platinum credit card.

"Much obliged princess!" With that he gave a parting fair well and exited the line while waving the tickets in the air.

"Yeah, tomorrow, this time, we will be seated center to row for what may be the greatest performance of our lives," started Tamaki. Haruhi looked back and noticed Hikaru still at the front desk.

"One more ticket please," he whispered to the concierge. She handed him his credit card and the extra ticket while slipping it inconspicuously in his back pocket. When he reached the group, his smile was put back on and acted as if nothing happened. When she noticed that nobody was talking to him she began.

"So Hikaru, who is that extra ticket for?" Hikaru pulled back in surprise then lurched forward to her level.

"Please don't tell any one yet! I don't want them to know just now," he whispered in a pleading voice.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who. Is. It. For," she demanded in a curious voice. Hikaru sighed.

"Okay, Okay. But Promise you won't tell any one okay." Haruhi made a crossing motion over her heart.

"You see I kinda… met somebody today and I want to take her out. So I thought this would be a good chance to get to know her better. She is really nice, I think you might like her."

"What's her name," Haruhi asked.

"It's Kaitlyn," He answered. Haruhi gave him a small pat on the back.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. And if she is as nice as you say she is, then the others will get along with her just as well, okay," she supported. Hikaru smiled in relief.

"Thanks Haruhi. That means a lot. Now hopefully she doesn't have anything planned for tomorrow night. That would really shoot my plans, huh," he laughed. Haruhi laughed with him and the two continued on walking to catch up with the rest of the group. They made it out of the lobby and started to head towards the forum shops. The walkway opened up to the main entrance of the forum shop, which contained a waterfall that took up half of the room and a pool that stretched from the foot of the waterfall all the way down to the other end of the walkway.

"Wow… nice," replied the Hitachiins. The forum shops at the Venetian looked like a very high- class shopping mall. They strolled down up and down the forum shops pointing out different brands that they had in Japan and exploring the ones they didn't have.

"Hey, I've heard of this brand before," exclaimed Tamaki. He stood in front of a designer shop with his nose pressed up against the glass. In front of him was an Ed Hardy's outfit complete with the roses and skulls.

"It vaguely resembles Nekozawa sempai," mumbled Haruhi. Without even having to be told, the Hitachiins had pulled Haruhi into the shop and straight towards the Ed Hardy's rack. Together they picked out a new outfit for her and tossed them into the dressing room.

"Change," they both demanded. Haruhi huffed.

"Why should I," she demanded. They just looked at each other, grabbed both her arms and shoved her into the dressing room.

"Don't ask questions. Just change," the called behind the door. Thinking that there was no way to change their minds, Haruhi gave up and slipped off her clothing to try the new ones on. Meanwhile, Tamaki had stomped over and began screaming at the Hitachiins, demanding why they kidnapped his precious daughter and treated her in such a brute manner. Before he could continue, Haruhi had stepped out of the dressing room in the new Ed Hardy duds. A black burette with diamond studded skulls sat on her head, while a ruffled, multi- colored tube top complimented her figure nicely. The skirt was a dark colored, ripped denim miny with the lettering Ed Hardy printed on the back in blackmoore lettering. On her feet was a pair of low-cut converse with hot pink skulls on each side. And finally, a mid-drift leather jacket finished off the outfit with a nice, chique' look. That immediately shut Tamaki up.

"Does it look okay," questioned Haruhi with a bit of discomfort. The Hitachiins both gave a thumbs up and then elbowed Tamaki in the ribs who was lost for words. Haruhi then proceeded to follow the Hitachiins to the check out stand to pay for her new outfit. Kyoya glanced at Tamaki, who was still staring at the new and improved Haruhi.

"I can't believe… she's so… so," he couldn't even finish the sentence. Kyoya smirked, as he understood what the twins were trying to do. It was time that they got these two oblivious lovebirds together before any more time was wasted.

"Alright, we can head out now…," Haruhi noticed Tamaki's nervous stare with a blush staining his ivory skin.

"Um, is everything all right, sempai," she questioned. Tamaki broke out of his mesmerizing.

"Uh… um… yes..yes, it's just, just that you look… very…nice, Haruhi," he stammered trying not to make it too obvious. The mysterious butterflies in Haruhi's stomach fluttered once again as she answered.

"Oh, um… thank you… sempai." The Hitachiins smirked thinking that this was a job well done.

There was still a couple of hours left before it got too late, so it was decided that they would ride the gondolas around the resort. And once again, an epiphany struck Kyoya.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, could you come here for a second," he called to them. The Hitachiins skipped over to his side and leaned forward.

"Whats' up sempai." Kyoya lowered his head as he spoke.

"I have an idea. Listen closely." Kyoya explained his well thought out plan to the twins who snickered in delight at his brilliance. Once the plan was understood, everybody assumed the positions. Hikaru grabbed Honey sempai and pointed out a gelato bar. This immediately caught his attention and so he dragged Mori over to the shop to endulge in his sweet tooth. Meanwhile, Haruhi and Tamaki had not noticed everyone's absence and continued walking to the gondola. The other soon joined up with them before they could get suspicious and followed them through the line. As soon as Haruhi and Tamaki stepped into the gondola, the others jumped out of line while Kyoya slipped a few bills to the guide and whispered something in his ear. The man smiled and nodded as he stepped back into the boat, not allowing any one else to get in. It was then that Haruhi noticed the suspiciousness.

"Hey, guys…I thought we were _all_ going to ride the gondola," she called skeptically. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered before they answered.

"Change of plans. Honey sempai and Mori sempai went for gelato. We want to go visit our mother's shop and Kyoya is going to go gather information on the Blue Man Group. You two go on with out us. We will meet you at the end of the ride. Have fun!" and with that everyone else skattered in different directions leaving Tamaki and Haruhi in the dust.

"I can't help but feel as if that was all planned," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, we might as well make the most out of this situation. Let's just… enjoy the sights," remarked Tamaki a little quieter than usually. After that, the guide pushed them off of the dock and they cruised down the river. An awkward silence washed over the two as Haruhi stared out at the view and Tamaki twiddled his thumbs. Ever so often, he would glance at Haruhi but quickly averted his eyes as she turned to look at him. And without noticing, they each had scooted to opposite ends of the boat. This continued on for about five minutes before he tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, um… you having fun…Haruhi," he awkwardly asked.

"What, oh, uh, ya, I am. How about you," she threw back. Tamaki continued to twiddle his thumbs.

"Sure, yes… I'm having fun." Tamaki cursed silently to himself thinking that there were a million other things he could have said to her at the time. 'You idiot! This is the worst excuse for a date ever! And you call your self a host. She must be having a horrible time, sitting here in awkward silence.' The guide seemed to notice that uncomfortable feeling in the air and decided to lighten the mood. He took a breath and began to serenade the two in an Italian love song. The soothing notes echoed off of the walls and seemed to put the awkward couple at ease. Little by little they began to relax. As this happened, Tamaki had found himself scooting closer to Haruhi as she did the same. Soon they were laughing together, taking pictures of the scenery while occasionally stealing snaps of one another. The gondolas ride ended in a very light mood, leaving both in a giddy and flutter hearted mood.

Meanwhile, Kyoya and the Hitachiins had collected Honey and Mori from the gelato shop and moved to a secluded area to discuss something very important. As kyoya had thought before, it was about time that those two realized their feelings and became a couple. It was up to them to make sure that it happened on this vacation and the only way to do that was with… a date.

"No I think this restaurant is much prettier," chimmed Honey.

"But this one has a whole view of Las Vegas and there are carnival rides on the roof," disagreed Hikaru.

"Do you guys understand Tamaki sempai at all? You know how romantic he can be. Carnival rides are just not going to cut it. That is why I think this restaurant would be best." Kaoru turned Kyoya's laptop for everyone to see.

"Oh your right! This would be perfect for Tama-chan and Haru-chan," realized Honey. "Ya," agreed Mori.

"It will be expensive, are you sure this is the restaurant you want Kaoru," warned Kyoya.

"Of course! Money is just an object. Right now our focus is on those two and I am willing to go through extreme measures to make sure they get together," Kaoru defended. Kyoya just nodded and collected hi laptop to place it back in its case. The gondola ride would be over any minute and they anted to make sure they met up with Tamaki and Haruhi. When they reached the dock, Tamaki and Haruhi were already waiting on the bridge while sharing a strawberry gelato.

"Looks like things went better than expected," Kyoya pointed out. Tamaki waved them over with a huge grin.

"Did you guys have fun," asked Honey enthusiastically.

"It was amazing! We got to see the whole bottom floor and the outside area of the resort. They really go the extra length for authenticity! It really felt like we were touring the ancient canals of Venice," monologued Tamaki.

"What about you Haruhi? Did you enjoy yourself," Kyoya inquired coolly. Haruhi glanced up at Tamaki who was waving down at the people riding the gondolas.

"Actually…yes I did. I enjoyed my self very much."

…Step one completed. 3


	6. Chimichangas and mojitos

Chapter 6

A very audible growl escaped from Haruhi's stomach as she clenched it in discomfort.

"Guy's I'm really hungry," she announced. The rest of the hosts laughed at her innocent display.

"Well then my dear, why don't we go out for dinner? All in favor for Treasure Island, say Aye," proposed Tamaki.

"Aye," "Aye," "Aye," called out Honey and the twins. So, with a unanimous vote, the Host Club strolled down the strip towards the Treasure Island resort for some fine dining. They soon stood in front of a very large entrance, decorated with a life size pirate ship and dockside shops and restaurants. Everything was detailed in authentic décor that could give the Otori's a run for their money when it came to bona fide atmosphere.

"Amazing! Do you think that is a real pirate ship," Tamaki blabbed on.

"Odds are that would probably be a no. I doubt they owners would go to such lengths as to obtaining an authentic gallion used in the pirating era," stated Kyoya in a bland manner as he pushed his glasses. With that endnote, and a quick pout from the disappointed king, they entered the front entrance and into the casino.

"All right, according to my research, this resort provides quite a wide variety of dining. The restaurants include Asian, an Italian steak house, Mexican, barbeque, a pizzeria, Hawaiian, a deli, the resort buffet, and Vietnamese. Take your pick," Kyoya informed. Everyone seemed to give it a little thought before giving his or her answers.

"Oh, I think Haru-chan should pick, since she seems to be the hungriest," Honey exclaimed. The twins nodded in agreement.

"Ya, that seems fair," Hikaru said.

"So Haruhi," added Kaoru.

"Where would you like to eat," they asked in unison. Haruhi held her chin as she thought.

"Well, I have never had Mexican food before, so how about we eat there?" Everyone seemed please with her choice and gave a thumbs up.

"Works for us," they chimed. So off they went in search for the Isla Mexican Kitchen, but not before HIkaru and Kaoru stopped right in front of a swimsuit store. And who would guess that the famous pink, ruffled bathing suit designed by their mother, would be hanging in the window.

"Hold on boss, be right back," they through out quickly before disappearing into the shop, the emerging with a small plastic bag. Kaoru held it up in front of Haruhi.

"Here, Haruhi! This is for you," he stated mischievously.

"We figured since you didn't bring a bathing suit and there is a pool and hot tub at our disposal, you would be needing this," Hikaru added. Haruhi reached into the bag and pulled out the small pink bikini with ruffled cups. Just the sight of the bathing suit sent Tamaki into a nose blooded spiraling despair.

"What do you think you shady twins are trying to do to my Haruhi? She doesn't need to be sexually harassed day and night by the likes of you! Besides I have already explained that a young lady such as Haruhi should go off gallivanting in front of boys, clad only in a skimpy swimsuit! At least not until she is happily married," Tamaki ranted furiously. The twins looked at each other annoyed, then caught onto a mischievous idea. The turned to Tamaki and leaned forward.

"Wait a minute boss," Hikaru started

"Are you implying that Haruhi is saving her feminine physique for a certain someone," Kaoru added.

"Because it sure sounded like," "A certain fatherly figure," "Is preserving a certain daughter," "for marriage with him," "so that he can have her beauty all to himself," they added darkly in unison. Tamaki's face fell and was immediately lost for words. He does not respond well when being implied that he is being a pervert. He slowly turned his ash white face towards Haruhi, only to find a death giving, steely gaze thrown specifically in his way. Tamaki shrieked and immediately retreated to a corner to sulk. Haruhi huffed and responded to the twin's antics.

"Guys, you have already bought me an entire outfit today. I don't feel right taking this." The Hitachiins each threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh aren't you cute worrying about our budget!"

"But there really is no need. It wasn't all that expensive. Besides," "You really do need a new swim suit. And this one…" "looks absolutely adorable on you," they cried in unison once again while doting on her. Haruhi grimaced as they each collected her in a cuddle. 'What the hell? Might as well,' she surrendered in silence.

After the little episode was finished, they managed to make their way over to the Isla Mexican and receive a table in about five minutes.

"The atmosphere is really nice, its makes you feel so warm and cozy," Honey sighed as he sipped at his fuzzy naval.

"I agree, good choice Haruhi," Tamaki added. He had ordered himself a mango margarita, while kyoya ordered a gin and tonic. Hikaru and Kaoru proceeded to splitting a mimosa, Haruhi ordered a pina colada and Mori had chosen a mojito. Together that sat and enjoyed their drinks and eachothers company until the waiter arrived to take their orders. Different topics such as day plans and activities popped up in conversation until the menus arrived. They opened them up and glanced at the contents inside.

"Hey Kyoya, what's a chi-mee-changa," Tamaki asked while pronouncing the dish incorrectly. Kyoya sighed at his naivety while pushing his glasses up.

"I believe it a burrito deep fried in oil," he explained flatly. Tamaki's eyes lit up as he stared at the menu.

"Amazing! Mexican food is so interesting. Look at this, its meat and vegetables inside a curved shall. It's called a taco, how intriguing," Tamaki gushed as his eyes began to tear through the menu. The Hitachiins just rolled their eyes at his childishness.

"Sempai be careful with what you order. I hear this food can be pretty hot, what with all the spices and peppers they use," warned Haruhi as he eyed the chili pepper fajita.

"Oh how sweet of you to worry about your daddy! You are the best daughter in the world," Tamaki gushed as he squeezed the living daylights out of Haruhi. Meanwhile Kyoya stared at them in annoyance while the HItachiins tried desperately to hide behind the booth wall so that the staring people around them would not see.

Finally the waiter arrived and took their orders. After minutes of careful choosing, Tamaki had decided on the chipotle chimichanga and Haruhi chose a shrimp fajita. Honey got the steak quesadilla; Mori ordered a chile reno, HIkaru ordered nachos, Kaoru a tostada salad, and kyoya the grilled shrimp and crab combo. Once the food arrived, all talking seemed to cease. Everyone immediately dug into their food and didn't stop until all plates were cleared.

"Well Haruhi, I must say that was an excellent choice in restaurant," remarked a pleased Kyoya.

"Ya Haru-chan! The food was so yummy! Takashi, we should have our cooks make Mexican more often," added Honey and Haruhi nodded in agreement. She reached into her wallet to pull out her share of the money, but Tamaki held her hand in protest.

"There is no need. Tonight, your dinner is on me," he said kindly. Haruhi shook her head.

"No sempai, that will just add to my debt and the I will never get it paid off."

"Don't worry, I won't tell Kyoya. Think of it as a gift from me to you for showing me such a lovely time today," he replied, her hand still locked between his. Seeing that he was determined to pay her side of the bill, she just shrugged her shoulders and thanked the blonde for his generosity. On the outside she seemed a bit reluctant with the idea, but on the inside, she was flattered that he offered to buy her dinner. When you look at it, it is really romantic even in their situation. But that was Tamaki for you, gentlemanly and romantic as ever. As they exited the restaurant and into the casino area, Hikaru thought he caught a glance of familiar dirty blonde hair sitting at a slot machine. He halted for a moment and tried to get a better look, but was pulled away by his brother who just wanted to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. So he just shrugged it off and continued on.

They walked back to Caesar's palace with full and happy stomachs then retired to their suite.

"Man my feet are killing me," whined Kaoru as he kicked off his shoes and flopped on the couch.

"Mine too," replied Hikaru as he did the same then fell on top of him.

"Guys, I'm going to my room now. Goodnight," called Haruhi as she headed for the stairs. Tamaki beat her to them and ruffled her hair as he passed.

"Sweet dreams Haruhi…" he whispered only loud enough for her to hear and headed up the stairs. Haruhi smiled to herself as a tiny blush crept upon her face.

"Night sempai," she called to him quietly.

Within five minutes everyone was sound asleep. Kyoya and Tamaki had retired to their room and went straight for the twin beds set up in the room. Mori and Honey had done the same; Honey not even bothering to change out of his clothes. Hikaru and Kaoru had not moved from the couch and the two of them had crashed right there. Haruhi was going to say something but decided against it, seeing how peaceful the two looked curled up together on the couch. She lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling for about half an hour before she could go to sleep. He thoughts were filled with a certain blonde sempai and his sudden attitude change against her. Was it her, or was Tamaki now starting to treat Haruhi, not as a daughter… but as a women. She played over the day's events in her head until sleep consumed her. Tomorrow was a big day and everyone would need as much sleep as they could get.

***** Haha! Surprise surprise Katie! Didn't think you would make a special appearance did you! Even if it was implied, well I felt bad for not having you in this chapter so I squeezed that little part in. Hope you liked it!


	7. The Trouble with Kyoya

*hello everyone! I'm sooo happy right now! Just read my email and was just extatic with all of the positive comments I have been receiving from you guys so special thanks to the wonderful people like Aruka 10, Milky Mentos, Skulduggery Skellington, funkydelic sid and animelvr. U guys rock!

Chapter 7

"The Trouble with Kyoya"

"Guys…I don't think this is such a good idea," whispered Haruhi nervously.

"Of course it is, don't worry we are perfectly safe," Kaoru whispered back.

"How the hell are we safe? And it's only 8:00, what if we wake the neighbors," she added.

"It's okay, these walls are sound proof, and not a single scream will escape them," Hikaru jumped in with an excited whisper. Haruhi sighed and looked over to Tamaki who was crouched behind the desk waving his arms back and forth not to go through with it.

"But Tamaki sempai says it's not a good idea, and I think he is most qualified to judge the situation," she warned. The twins looked at each other and chuckled.

"That's because sempai is an idiot and didn't take precaution. Don't worry we have every thing planned. The door is unlocked so we can make a bolt for it," the pointed towards the door which was cracked open. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in her throat she gave in.

"All right, but if worst comes to worse, I'm pegging all of the blame on you," she hissed. That seemed to satisfy the twins.

"Good enough for us! Okay take you positions," they started in unison.

"One…" the twins counted.

"Two…" Haruhi added. Then they all shouted.

"THREE!" The covers were torn off of Kyoya and Hikaru blasted an air horn in his ear.

"AAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE F-" Kyoya screamed before he fell out of bed. Hikaru and Kyoya laughed and grabbed Haruhi's arm then bolted for the door.

"RUN AWAY!" They screamed as Kyoya scrambled to get untangled from the sheets and take after the dead men who awoke him from his deep slumber. When he made it out the door, the hallway was completely empty.

"Damn…they got away," Kyoya grumbled. Feeling tired and furious, he slowly turned his head only to find a very white Tamaki cowering behind the couch. His rage began to boil up and figured that beating this idiot to a pulp will reduce his temper. Seeing the steel and death-inducing gaze pointed his way, Tamaki screeched and tried to make it to the other door to escape his wrath.

"Don't kill me Kyoya! I swear I had nothing to do with it! It was all those shady twins," he pleaded while running around the room with Kyoya hot on his trail. Meanwhile, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi where running down hallways and pressing elevator buttons to try to get as much distance between them and the room as possible. They managed to reach the lobby floor unscathed. Panting heavily, while exiting the elevator, they all looked at each other silently for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

"AHAHAH, I…haha,I've never seen him so angry before," Haruhi panted between laughs. The twins each placed an arm around her shoulders for support while holding their stomachs.

"We haven't pranked Kyoya in ages," the laughed together.

"Ya I think the last time was when we left him alone at the expo," Kaoru noted between laughs.

"Hey don't forget who was stuck with him the rest of the day. Dealing with a cranky Kyoya is not very fun," Haruhi warned.

"Oh ya sorry about that. How about we make it up to you by paying for breakfast," Hikaru offered.

"Breakfast? Where do you want to go," she questioned. Immediately they both pointed towards a restaurant that read " Lago Buffet".

"Okay, but don't go overboard you guys. We are going down to the pool later and I don't want you getting stomach aches," she warned.

"Well isn't that sweet of you to worry but we are not the ones you should be thinking about Haruhi," Hikaru started.

"Oh that's right! I hear… that the buffet… serves crab legs," Kaoru finished with a smirk. Haruhi's face lit up.

"Crab legs?" As if on cue, her stomach gargled which was enough to pull her into the restaurant. Once shown to their table, the plates were grabbed and the made a beeline for the food. Haruhi filled her plate with crab legs, shrimp and eggs and walked back to the table. Hikaru and Kaoru arrived with at least three plated each filled with everything that could be found in the buffet.

"What did I tell you about going over board guys," Haruhi scolded. They just shrugged.

"Come on we are on vacation! Might as well have some fun," the defended. Haruhi huffed.

"Fine but don't come crying to me if you get a cramp while swimming." And with that they dug into their pile of food. Just as Haruhi was about to place a very juicy looking crabmeat in her mouth when all of a sudden she noticed four very familiar heads enter the room. One had a very displeasing and annoyed look to his face while the other one had a very miserable look and an ice bag pressed to his blonde head. The other two followed in with worried looks on their faces as they eyed the two unhappy friends.

"haha, looks like sempai received the beating," the twins chuckled to themselves. Deep down Haruhi felt really sorry for Tamaki, after all he had nothing to do with it and received the twins' rightful punishment. She made a mental note to deal with them later, but right now, Tamaki sat himself down next to her while sighing. He stared at the ceiling, glanced down at her, than looked back up.

"Hey," he acknowledged curtly. 'He's probably mad that I left him alone' she guiltily thought.

"Listen sempai, I'm sorry about leaving you alone back there. That was kind of a low blow," she apologized. Tamaki moved his gaze from the ceiling to her face.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I'm not used to dealing with Kyoya's outburst," he said quietly while pressing the ice bag harder to his head.

"Kyoya sempai really did a number on you didn't he," she noticed. Tamaki nodded.

"Ya he was pretty mad. Who knew lamps could hurt so much." Haruhi seemed surprised at his response.

"He hit you with a lamp?"

"Well I wouldn't say hit… more like threw it in my direction and a piece of the marble ricocheting of the wall and smacking me upside the head," he explained plainly with a bit of a smile.

"Oh my gosh! Is your head okay," she asked with much worry. Tamaki held his hands up.

"It's okay I'm perfectly fine!" As he said this, his head leaned back a bit and hit the backboard of the booth. Seething in pain. Tamaki grabbed his head with both hands and turned away from her.

"See sempai, you are not okay! Let me see your head," she demanded while pulling his hands off. Tamaki looked a bit worried and tried to place his hands back.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Haruhi once again removed his hands and bent his head down to take a look.

"Relax, I know what to do. Just trust me and slide down a bit so I can get a better view. Tamaki did as he was told and slid further down into his seat. Haruhi then began to sift through his thick blonde hair for the bump. 'mmm, he smells like lavender,' she thought privately but soon snapped back to reality and scolded herself for thinking such things. While sifting through more hair, she finally found bump. It was turning red and beginning to swell. Telling him to relax, she placed two fingers over the spot and rubbed it gently. Tamaki seethed through his teeth in pain, but after a few seconds of rubbing, the pain went away. Actually it was starting to feel really good. So he just relaxed his body into the chair and allowed her to continue. Haruhi held the side of his face for a better hold on his head, which caused his face to heat up a considerable amount. Meanwhile Hikaru and Kaoru were snickering at their interesting position while Kyoya observed silently and Honey and Mori kept telling Tamaki that his head would get all better. Haruhi's hands started running through his mass of blonde locks while occasionally stopping to message his bump. Tamaki held his eyes closed and enjoyed the soothing feeling he was receiving from her message.

"This feels really good Haruhi. Where did you learn to do this," he asked quietly. Haruhi concentrated on her work as she answered.

"My dad used to do this to my mom when ever she got a head ache. I guess I kind of picked it up after watching them so many times. There is actually a lot of skill in scalp message, though I'm not as good as my dad." Tamaki's eyes opened slightly as he answered.

"Don't worry, you are doing an excellent job." Then his eyes drifted shut again. She smiled at the compliment and moved onto the next part of the message. Both of her hands brushed through his hair while she gently scratched her short nails against his scalp. This caused him to moan with pleasure and a smile spread across his lips. Haruhi's face painted red and a torrent of butterflies once again exploded in her stomach from his reaction to the second part of the message. Feeling that this was enough of this behavior to display in a public place, she released her hands from his head and told him to sit up. Tamaki did so and placed a tentative hand to his head and looked in her direction.

"Thank you very much Haruhi, I feel much better now." Haruhi noticed the bashfulness in his eyes and a small blush greeting his fair features. She averted her gaze back to her food in embarrassment.

"Don't mention it," she said curtly. And with that everybody went back to finishing his or her breakfast.


	8. Garden Pool SOS

Chapter 8

"Garden Pool S.O.S"

After breakfast, it was decided that they should all go down to the pool before club activities started. The group paid for their meal and headed back up to the suite to change. Haruhi walked up the stairs to go to her room but was stopped by two identical hands.

"Aren't you forgetting something," the two chimed musically. In Hikaru's other hand was a familiar plastic bag with a Treasure Island print on it.

"Oh…yeah," Haruhi slumped as she grabbed the bag hoping they would forget about the bathing suite. She had planned on just wearing shorts and a tank top since she wasn't even planning on swimming, but now that the twins were set in it, there was no turning back. She headed up the stairs to put it on while Tamaki watched her from behind the couch with wide eyes and a blush on his face.

"You…you guys are really going to make her wear that…aren't you," he asked almost as if he couldn't believe it. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed hoping that he would accept it.

"Come on boss, she's 18 years old now; practically an adult," HIkaru pointed out.

"I think she is old enough to wear a bikini," Kaoru added. Tamaki looked a bit taken aback when he mentioned "bikini".

"I..i..ii..its a b-bb-bikini?"

"Yes boss, it's a bikini," the Hitachiins said in unison with the same annoyed tone. Immediately, the inner theater of Tamaki's mind went into play as he pictured yet another sexy Haruhi clad in a skimpy, pink frilly string bikini.

"Do I look alright sempai? I know I'm still a bit flat chested, but I hope my presence will please you all the same," said imaginary Haruhi in a defenseless tone. Just then Honey and Mori walked into the room bathing suit ready.

"Waahh what's wrong with Tama-chan," Honey exclaimed as they eyed Tamaki who's face was blank and a bit of drool was dripping out of his mouth.

"I believe he is having another one of his miny episodes again. Don't worry, he'll snap out of it soon," Kyoya replied randomly from across the room. Already he was dressed in his swimsuit and waiting for everyone else to finish. Once all of the guys were changed and ready to go, all that was left to do was wait for Haruhi.

She stood in front of her mirror eyeing the two pieces of pink frilly cloth barely covering her body. Though her body has grown some noticeable curves, it still felt weird wearing it. Haruhi fidgeted once more with the string neck and then proceeded down stairs; preparing herself for the inevitable scolding Tamaki would give her.

Down stairs, the boys were sitting and staring at the top of the staircase, waiting for her to come out. Once they heard a door click open and then close shut, they braced themselves for what the might see. A couple a shuffled footsteps echoed in the room and there she stood in her pink bikini glory. The very first thing that was noticed was the fact that Haruhi's has filled out considerable in the course of two years. So the top hugged her breast nicely while the ruffles gave the illusion gave the illusion of larger chest. Also the white mini skirt that flared out complimented her petite, yet curvy hips. All in all, it was enough to send Tamaki backwards off the couch in a nosebleed spiral and quite a racket from the twins.

"Whoohooo! Told you it would look cute boss," they both cheered while giving her a thumbs up. Haruhi sighed from the embarrassing display over a bathing suit and finished walking down the stairs.

"Can we just go now you guys," she whined. Kyoya averted his gaze from his notebook and stood up.

"Yes, I think that would be best. Mori senpai, would you care helping Tamaki up? It doesn't look like we would be waking up any time soon so we will have to carry him down?" Mori senpai grunted in acknowledgment and swung the love stricken Tamaki over his shoulder.

"Let's go," he grunted in a low voice and every one followed him out the door.

It turns out that Caesar's Palace pool area is quite popular. A sign above the entrance read "Garden of the God's Pool Oasis" and the sun deck chairs were filled to the brim with tanners soaking up the autumn sun.

"Well…. Finding a spot will definitely be easy," Haruhi replied sarcastically. Kyoya then pulled out his cell phone a dialed a number. After a few minutes of conversation, he snapped the phone shut and turned towards the group.

"I have it all sorted out. We have some private chairs reserved for us in the VIP section of the pool," he explained. Haruhi rolled her eyes at the typicality of the situation. So they all followed Kyoya towards the private area of the pool, the Venus pool. Once, settled in, Haruhi stripped her skirt off and stretched out on a chair. Tamaki had managed to regain consciousness and was now watching over her like a hawk in the opposite chair just in case any perverts out there tried to frisk her up. Though from this standpoint, he was the one who looked like a perv, the way he stared at her bikini clad body, one of the twins thought. Mori and Honey made their way over to the pool and had begun splashing each other in the water. Kyoya had sat himself at the bar and sipped at a pina colada while typing away at his computer. Kaoru had managed to gain the attention of three teenage girls when he ever so subtlety stripped his shirt off. Hikaru smirked when he saw his brother flex a muscle so one of the girls could feel his bicep. Now all that was left was Hikaru and he had already planned his day that is if he got lucky. Quickly, before leaving the Venus pool area, Hikaru checked inside his pocket then nodded in approval. Walking over to the Neptune pool, he scanned the deck chairs fervently hoping to find what he was looking for. After three minutes of searching, he spotted her. She was laid out on a chair next to the far right roman column. A flower print, string bikini clung to her curvy frame, making Hikaru ogle for a couple of minutes before walking over. He snuck up behind the chair and then placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," he whispered. Kaitlyn near jumped right out of her chair from shock while shrieking like a little puppy dog.

"Hikaru! Oh my gosh, hi! When did you…where did you…man you scared the crap out of me," she gasped as a huge grin stretched across her sun kissed face. Hikaru chuckled from her cute display making her blush.

"It's great to see you too Kaitlyn," he smiled back. Kaitlyn took a seat on the chair and patted the space next to her. Hikaru took the offer and settled himself down.

"So what brings you to my side of the pool," she tossed in a nonchalant manner.

"_Your _side of the pool. Hhmm, I see. Well I just thought I would grace the princess of the Neptune pool area with my presence." Kaitlyn giggled at his sly remark.

"Also… I wanted to give you a gift," he added a bit more quietly.

"A gift," she asked puzzlingly as he reached into his pocket.

"Close your eyes," he directed softly and she did as she was told. Big, warm hands wrapped around hers sending her stomach into summersaults. They then slipped away leaving a piece of stiff paper in their place.

"Okay… open your eyes." When she did, it took all of her willpower not to glomp him with a giant, bone-crushing hug, which she is more than capable of after growing up in a family consistent of mostly men. In her hands was a center row ticket to go see the Blue Man Group perform live at the Venetian.

"When…why…who," she babbled while trying to comprehend why he would give her such a gift.

"Haha, your welcome! And don't worry, you wont be attending this event alone," he laughed.

"You're coming with me," she asked while looking up from her ticket.

"Well, I am a host aren't I? The whole gang and I are going to see them and I want you to come. I want to introduce you. I'm sure they will love you! I know I do…" That did it. Kaitlyn jump from her seat with the quickness of a ninja and tackled him a bear hug sending them both back into the backrest of the chair.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you sooooo much Hikaru," she squeeled into his chest. Her arms rapped around his midsection and squeezed causing quite a blush to stain his face.

"It was no trouble…really," he laughed nervously as he placed a hand on the small of her back. They stayed like this for a few seconds until it became a tad awkward. Kaitlyn cleared her throat while Hikaru fidgeted with his tank top. They both looked at each other then laughed heartly at the awkward mood.

"Come on dude, how about we go swimming," Kaitlyn added while clipping him on the back. Hikaru nodded enthusiastically (while secretly thinking how lucky he must be to be able to go swimming with a hot American girl in a bikini.) He then proceeded to stripping off his tank while exposing his well-built chest. 'Oh my effing gawd he's so sexy," she gushed to herself while staring at his matured torso. He seemed to notice her staring and chuckled.

"What's the matter? Does my appearance please you," he remarked seductively while leaning his body towards her. 'Man I sound exactly like Tamaki senpai," he thought to himself. But that didn't matter, because right now he had a curvy girl in a bikini getting hot just because he took his shirt off.

"I…uh…you…we…oh..oh just get in the pool," she sneered while pushing him into the crisp water.

"Woh, oh crap," he yelled as he splashed into the pool causing droplets of water to shower on top of kaitlyn. She shrieked from the cold water and Hikaru, who had emerged from the water, laughed at her display.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you," she barked sarcastically. Hikaru laughed even harder.

"Yes I do, and besides you were the one who pushed me in!"

"And I would gladly do it again!"

"Well the, I guess I will just have to do this!" Hikaru had moved to where Kaitlyn was standing, swiped at her feet and pulled her in the pool by the arm. She went down crashing on top of him while screaming and laughing like crazy. Hikaru picked her out of the water by her hips and flung her in his arms bridal style.

"Can't get away now," he sneered in her ear quietly. She giggled and blushed heavily from his boldness.

"Don't worry! I'm enjoying this position far to much," she replied just as devilishly while slipping her arms around his neck. Hikru touched his forehead to hers and gave her a smirk, then the two submerged under the water.

Meanwhile, things were getting a bit ugly back at the Venus pool. Haruhi had finished with her sunbathing and was walking towards the pool to cool off. Tamaki had not noticed this because Kyoya had called him over to discuss the club meeting. While his back was turned, two very tanned and very toned men had walked up to Haruhi and tried to strike up a conversation.

"Oi, Sheila! Ow's it goin," one began with a very heavy Australian accent. Haruhi just turned her head not wanting any thing to do with these guys.

"Excuse me," she said curtly while brushing past them to get to the steps. The two guys did not seem to get the message and pursued her further.

"Haha, you'll have to excuse this bloke 'ere, he's a little full at the moment (meaning drunk)", the other laughed while sliding an arm around her shoulder.

"Oi, am not full," the other slurred.

"Come on Sheila how's about havin' a couple a coldies (beer) with us," he continued while pulling her towards the bar.

"No thank you! Please leave me alone," she asked hotly while trying to push his arm off.

"Come now, don't be startin' a wobbly. We can show ya a corker of a good time," he said while the both of them started pulling her towards a secluded place at the bar.

" No please! Let me go, please," she pleaded.

"Holy Dooley, check out her little rack," the drunkard exclaimed as he reached to grab her breast. Just as he was about to grab it Haruhi screamed.

"TAMAKI!" She was so scared that she forgot to add the suffix to his name. Tamaki heard his named being screamed and whipped his head around only to find Haruhi being held by a large boy while another was frisking her up. Rage and jealousy clouded his vision. Kyoya and Kaoru saw his eyes narrow in hatred and just like that, he was gone in a flash and racing over to Haruhi's side.

" Get your disgusting hands off of her you bastard," he growled to them while ripping the drunks hands off of Haruhi's breast and shoving the other backwards so that his hold on Haruhi broke. She fell forwards from the sudden movement and Tamaki caught her. He pulled her close to his chest and stroked her trembling head.

"Sshh, its okay Haruhi…I'm here, they wont hurt you any m…" But before Tamaki could finish his sentence, one of the men had pulled him away from Haruhi and landed a punch on his left check. He flew back and banged his side against the bar but managed to stay on his feet. Haruhi released a terrified shriek as he flew backwards.

"Haruhi run back to the others…quickly," he called before another punch was thrown into his stomach.

"I'm not gonna get a blue (fight) thrown at me by some wuss who can't even throw a punch," he growled back while nailing another one to his stomach. Tamaki doubled over in pain and coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. The two Australians looked down on him and laughed.

"And just to mess you up, I'm gonna lay one on that spunk of yours bloody well," he snarled in Tamaki's face. It was then that Tamaki lost it. White hot rage and furry boiled his blood as he bit back.

"Take that back! You assholes! Take it back, don't you lay a single finger on my Haruhi," he screamed in their faces then did a swiping kick knocking both of the men to their feet and then hitting their heads on the stools. This seemed to knock them out and if it didn't Tamaki began swinging wild punches at their faces until a hand reached down and stopped his in mid air with an iron grip.

"I think that is enough of that," Kyoya remarked darkly while letting go of his hand. Tamaki looked up and noticed everyone from the host club including a tall blonde girl whom he had never seen before standing with her arms around Hikaru. But that didn't worry him, because as soon as he regained his composure he gasped.

"Haruhi," and went bolting back inside towards the suite.


	9. What is Love

Hi guys! A thousand pardons for not posting in a few days. It's been pretty hectic over here having to prepare for our trip to the anime expo. And I have an announcement! I am going to get some awesome info for this story from the one person who is most qualified when it comes to characters. Vic Mignogna himself! That's right he will be at the expo and I will post pictures on my deviantart page and see if he can give a shout out to all of you lovely viewers. So If I manage to get a video posted up on you tube, I will tell you. Now without further a do, CHAPTER 9 PEOPLES!

Chapter 9

"What is Love"

Tamaki's bare feet pounded against the marble floor as he raced up to their room. Corner after corner, he fled through the corridors of each floor and jumped into the elevator. As he punched the 49th floor button he thought to himself. 'Please be alright, please be alright…' He had know idea whether those sickos harmed Haruhi in any way and she seemed pretty traumatized when he came, so it was crucial that he goes to check on her. Finally after what seemed to be the longest two minutes of running he had ever done, Tamaki swiped his card into the door lock and dashed in. The living room was empty and so was the kitchen. So Tamaki figured she must be in her room. Shuffling quietly upstairs, he thought about what he was going to say to her. Odds are, Haruhi was in a delicate state and anything might set her over the edge. Everybody knew that Tamaki was one of the few who specialized in setting her over the edge, and yet all of it was unintentional, he never means to annoy or hurt her, it jut ends up that way. All Tamaki wishes, is for his little girl to be happy. He just doesn't know where to channel all of his intensive feelings for the girl.

Nervously, Tamaki gave a light knock on Haruhi's door and waited for a reply. After a few seconds, there was still no answer. SO he turned the handle and surprisingly, it opened for him. When Tamaki stepped around the corner and into the bedroom, he found Haruhi curled up into a ball on her bed. A small trail of tears ran down her cheek and dropped on the pillow. She didn't seem to notice Tamaki walk across the room and sit down next to her.

"Haruhi… are you going to be alright," he questioned softly while placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. Haruhi looked up and saw the very boy who put her into this state of melancholy. She wiped her eyes and sat up to face him.

"Senpai, I am so sorry for this. If I had been more careful you never would have gotten hurt. This is all my fault I am so sorry," she whimpered while staring at her feet. Tamaki sighed and placed a hand under her chin to lift her gaze.

"Haruhi listen to me," he started while staring intently into her brown eyes. "None of this was your fault. There was no way you could have prevented it. Do not blame yourself. You really should be blaming me. I failed in my duties to protect you and therefore paid the price. So don't feel bad okay," he finished sternly. A fresh trail over tears ran down her cheek and he lifted his other hand to brush them away. Tamaki gave her a warm smile in hopes that it would lift her spirits. They did and she managed to smile back.

"Now there's the smile I've come to love so much. You know, if I remember correctly, this same sort of thing happened two years ago." Haruhi thought back to her early adventures with the Host Club and recalled what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah… the beach incident," she chuckled half- heartedly. Tamaki laughed with her as they thought about the disturbing incident.

"But still…your hurt because of me," Haruhi added.

"Don't worry Haruhi…. It's just a bump on the head," Tamaki stated with a smile as he lifted his hand to his head. When he brought it back down, the smile faded when he found blood coated on his fingers.

"oh…" He must have cut his head when falling against the bar.

"See, you're not fine. Let me get the first aid kit," she said while getting up and walking towards the bathroom. She re- emerges with a white kit and a wet rag and walks back toward Tamaki who kept touching his wound. Haruhi sat next to him and pushed his hand away.

"Stop it, if you keep touching it like that, it will get infected." She then went to work and started dabbing his forehead with the cloth.

"Here, scoot back on the bed so I can have a look at your arm," she instructed while nudging him back. Tamaki hissed in pain as her hand pressed against his abs.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, what happened? Are you hurt there too," she asked. Tamaki held his stomach as he spoke through his teeth.

"No, it's nothing. One of those guys just punched me in the stomach, that's all. No need to worry about it…" Haruhi shook her head at his stubbornness.

"Lay back. It obviously hurts a lot so let me take a look at it," she addressed while gently pushing him back against the pillows. Tamaki's breath hitched as she unbuttoned his shirt. Even Haruhi was trying to suppress the blush as her eyes grazed over his creamy chest and toned stomach. That is when she noticed the bright red circle on his upper abs that was beginning to turn purple.

"Wow… he really did a number on you," she breathed and then got up to retrieve some ice from the sink. She placed it in a plastic bag and gently placed it on Tamaki's bruise. He tensed up as the cold touched his bare skin but then relaxed when Haruhi began rubbing some Neosporin on his cut. She peeled of the covers of a bandage and pushed back his bangs to place it on.

"There…that should do it," she concluded while packing the equipment back into the kit. She was about to get up, when his large hand covered her own.

"Haruhi, I would like to thank you again…for taking care of me. And…I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you. I should have protected you better. So from now on, I'll be by your side no matter what. Never go off on your own without me, or any of the other club members present. Do you understand," he said sternly. Haruhi sighed, and then nodded with a smile.

"I understand senpai." Tamaki smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, which caused the butterflies in her stomach to erupt again.

"I promise never to let anything happen to you while we are here, Haruhi," he said earnestly as he looked into her eyes with almost a sort of sadness in his eyes. She didn't quite know what is was, but something inside Haruhi snapped when Tamaki said that. It was like she was starting to understand the feeling that was developing towards him. Her words were caught in her throat as she stared back at the beautiful blonde, not as a friend but something more. Haruhi simple nodded solemnly as she walked out of the room. Tamaki was left alone in the room with an unsatisfied yearning nestled in his chest. The whole time he was extremely tempted to just grab her delicate face and kiss it hotly until they were both breathless. And yet it was the feeling that stopped him from doing so. He was confused and wondered why a father should have this feeling towards his daughter. He sat and thought about all of his precious moments together. Then he took those memories and did something very interesting. He compared those moments to those of his mother and father. He placed his tender moments with Haruhi next to the tender moments between his mother and father. Then the light in his head switched on. The way he has been acting towards Haruhi is very similar to the way his father had acted toward his mother when he wanted to express his love for her. And it definitely wasn't a fatherly love that was being expressed. That was the type of engagement that married couples participated. Could it be…that he doesn't consider Haruhi as daughter any more… but as… a lover? At that exact moment Haruhi was thinking the same thing as she analyzed his current behavior towards her. And surprisingly…she liked it. She liked it very much and hoped that he would express his feelings openly to her some day. But it was likely that it wouldn't happen any time soon.

Meanwhile, every body else was back at the pool packing everything up to head back to the room. Kyoya headed to the bar to pay the bill, Mori and Honey packed up the inflatable toys, Kaoru collected the towels to hand back to the foreman, and Hikaru was saying his good byes to kaitlyn.

"Man, that was some crazy fight. Are you sure Tamaki will be okay," Kaitlyn inquired while slipping on her tank top.

"I'm sure he will be fine. He receives physical abuse everyday. Nothing he can't handle," Hikaru chuckled.

"Well, that's good. Well I suppose I should be heading back to my room before I get to sunburn," she stated lightly while checking her shoulders.

"Ya, me too. Haha. I guess…I'll see you later then," he inquired timidly. Kaitlyn chuckled and nodded. Hikaru laughed and the stuck his hand out for her to shake. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at his formality and leaned in to place a feathery kiss on the corner of his mouth. Hikaru's eyes widened drastically and his whole face went red.

"I..uh…tha…" he stuttered. Kaitlyn laughed harder because he looked simply adorable with a blush.

"Your welcome. See you around Hikaru," She laughed and then took off towards the hotel. Hikaru stood there with a dazed look and a hand pressed against the searing spot where she kissed him.

"She's…..unbelievable," he breathed to himself. Kaoru then came running up and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Come on Hikaru! Ready to go?" Hikaru stared at the door, which she entered before answering.

"Ya…I'm ready." And with that, everybody headed back to the hotel to prepare for tonight's hosting session.

Kyoya entered his room quietly to retrieve Tamaki, who was sound asleep on the bed with a melting ice pack on his stomach and fresh bandage on his forehead.

"Wake up Tamaki. It's time to start getting ready," he stated bluntly while removing his shirt. Tamaki opened his groggy eyes and slowly sat up, grunting from the dull pain in his stomach. He looked at his surroundings and then turned to his best friend. Kyoya noticed Tamaki's staring and questioned with a smirk.

"What is it? Do I have sunburn or something?" Tamaki continued to stare at him a little more before answering.

"Kyoya? Have you ever been in love?" Kyoya looked at his friend with an interested expression hidden behind the glare of his glasses.

"No…I can't say that I have. Why do you ask?" Tamaki leaned back against the bed frame and stared at the ceiling.

"I just wanted to know what it felt like," Kyoya stared at his friend and Tamaki stared right back. No words were needed to communicate the message that Tamaki was trying to send. Kyoya understood immediately and sympathized with him.

"Don't worry Tamaki. All things work out in the end. You'll see." And with that end note, Tamaki proceeded to getting ready with a new hope now embedded in his heart from the few words uttered by his best friend.

Sorry it's kinda short and super mushy but I thought you guys liked that kinda stuff. So I dished it out as best as I could. And don't worry; more will be in store for Tamaki and Haruhi (and Hikaru and Kaitlyn). So stay in tune. Because next comes the first Vegas themed hosting session located in the beautiful Caesar's Palace. Oh and I forgot to mention before! At the expo, there is gonna be an actual hosting session with all of the characters so I will be able to experience the feeling of being a guest which will add for more background info for the story. So hopefully that will come in handy!


	10. Words he couldn't say

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. But as I explained from the last chapter, we went to the anime expo and I met Vic Mignogna! U can see pics of that here .com/watch?v=fFu1TYrSTmE.

So please enjoy this chapter with my totally new view of Tamaki! Because I heard his voice for reals! Teeehee!

Chapter 10

"Words he couldn't say"

Classical music echoed through the walls as she made her way through the forum shops. Her footsteps quickened as she spotted a sign the read "Ouran Host club this way". The signs pointed her down a hall and up to huge double doors with a bouncer waiting outside. She walked up to him and addressed herself.

"Hello Kaitlyn Del Valle. I have reservations for nine o'clock." The bouncer checked his list and then opened the doors for her. Immediately the smell of roses and the sound of classical music filled her senses. She stepped into the brightly lit room filled with posh décor that must have cost an entire year's salary. In the center of the room velvet couches assorted in different groups. Each group contained one boy and a whole flock of girls around him. Kaitlyn took a step forward but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see who the culprit was. And sure enough, there stood Hikaru with a rose outstretched to her and a devilish smile spread across his face.

"Glad you could make it princess," he purred. A grin crept upon her face and she pulled him into a hug. He chuckled heartily at her eager display then took her by the arm and led her to his group. Their session was just about to start so only a few girls where waiting for them. As the two walked, Kaoru emerged from behind and joined them. Kaitlyn did not notice until they finally sat down.

"Welcome ladies to our host club! I would like to thank you for choosing the Hitachiin brothers as your hosts for tonight," they said in unison. On the last word Hikaru threw a glance towards and smirked causing her to giggle. And just like that, the very first Vegas Host Club session took off. The night was filled with giggles, sighs and squeals as each host provided fan service for the girls. Tamaki showered his customers with compliments and embraces like the true king he is. Kyoya provided information about the club, Honey and his customers proceeded to indulge in the pastry spread while Mori watched over them in silence. Haruhi told stories about her childhood to the girls who swooned over he dedication to her mother. And Hikaru and Kaoru performed their brotherly love act to Kaitlyn and the others.

"Okay, It's time to play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game," they shouted in unison. The twins then slipped on a pair of matching hats and stood beside each other. The girls studied them closely, trying to find something to distinguish the two. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn sat in her seat and stared the two in the eyes. Hikaru's gaze at the girls broke as he glanced to Kaitlyn. That was just enough for Kaitlyn to speak up.

"This one is Hikaru," she said while grabbing his shoulders from behind. The other girls gasped at her sudden response and then looked to the twins to see if she was correct. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other thinking the same thing from when Haruhi guessed correctly.

"How did you guess," Kaoru asked blankly. Kaitlyn swung an arm around the two.

"I just can. Besides I met Hikaru first and I would recognize him any where," she smiled. At that moment, the grandfather clock struck midnight and everyone stopped what he or she was doing. The session was over and the girls started piling out as each host said their goodbyes. Kaitlyn secretly planted a kiss on Hikaru's cheek as she slipped out the door. Kaoru noticed his brother's blank expression and held his hand.

"Looks like another person has broken the barrier," Kaoru stated quietly. Hikaru simply stared at the door.

"How are you feeling," he turned to his brother. Hikaru broke out of his gaze and turned towards Kaoru.

"I…I think… I finally found someone." Kaoru smiled and pulled his brother into a hug. Meanwhile, Tamaki and the others where observing this important performance with support. Once the room was empty, Tamaki walked over to the twins and held their shoulders tenderly.

"I'm proud of you. You finally opened up your world to others." Hikaru smiled at Tamaki.

"Thanks boss. That means a lot." Everyone then joined in one group hug before heading back to their rooms.

That night, Haruhi overheard the conversation next door between Tamaki and Kyoya.

"I figured if Hikaru can do it, then so can I. It really be that hard can it," Tamaki's muffled voice carried from behind the wall.

"Well it all depends on the person. If you think it's easy, then it is easy. It is all a matter of do or do not," Kyoya replied. 'What could they be talking about' Haruhi thought as she pressed her ear against the wall. 'Oh, I really shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I can't help it.' For some reason she has taken a deeper interest in Tamaki and is now paying attention to every thing her says. And a private conversation between him and Kyoya would definitely be considered important.

"It's just, she means so much to me and I don't want to screw anything up. What if I tell her and she never speaks to me again. I don't think I could continue living," Tamaki replied dramatically. This caused Haruhi to gasp. 'Could he be talking about…'

"Well then, I think you really need to give this some thought. Consider her feelings first and then make your decision. These kinds of things are always one of the biggest gambles in life. You just have to take that bet hope that it works in your benefit," Kyoya answered smoothly.

"Ya, I guess…then it's settled. During this trip, I will confess my love to…" and his voice was cut off right there because Honey had swung open the door rather loudly.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! I can't find Usa-chan anywhere," he cried loudly with tears streaming down his face. Haruhi's face fell as she was pulled away from the wall. 'Dammit, so close,' she thought.

"Do you think he ran away," Honey cried as he clung to her shoulders. Haruhi patted his trembling back trying to comfort him.

"Calm down Honey senpai. We will find him. Where was the last time you had him?" Honey sniffled once more and wiped his eyes.

"Well, Usa-chan and I were were sharing a piece of strawberry cake in the clubroom and that's as far as I remember," he whimpered.

"Were is Mori senpai right now," she noticed.

"Takashi went to check the resort for him." Just as he said this, Mori had stepped into the room.

"Mitskuni," he grumbled and then held out his hand. In it was the recovered Usa-chan. Honey's face lit up as fresh tears of happiness dripped down his face.

"Takashi," He cried while jumping into Mori's arms and collecting the rabbit. He swung Honey onto his back and continued out the door.

"Sorry about this Haruhi," he replied before exiting. Haruhi stared blankly at the door a bit dazed from what just happened. And on top of that, Mori had called her by her name, which rarely ever happens. He must have been really worried about Honey.

After that Haruhi pressed her ear against the wall to see if she could pick up any more conversation but it was quiet. 'They must have gone to bed'. So she pulled off her uniform and slipped into her nightgown. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Haruhi climbed into bed and mulled over the conversation in her head until sleep over came her.

Tamaki lay in his bed thinking about how he was going to tell her. He turned on his side to stare at the clock, which read one-thirty. Sighing, he flopped back on his back and absent- mindedly rubbed his bare stomach. His eyes began to slowly drift shut until a loud shriek shocked him out of his trance. 'That sounded like Haruhi," he thought frantically. Kyoya was still sound asleep, so he quietly bolted out of his room and rushed next door. When the door to her room was swung open, Tamaki found Haruhi on the floor, tangled in her sheets grabbing at the space next to her.

No, don't touch me! Don't touch me! TAMAKI!" Haruhi's hysterical voice filled the room. Tamaki ran over to her and picked her up off the floor.

"Haruhi, Haruhi! Wake up! Wake up, it okay! I'm here…I'm here," he called while placing her sleeping, shivering form on his lap. Her eyes soon snapped open at the sound of his voice and she stared into his violet eyes. Her face was wild and scared and then she collapsed into his chest and began to sob. Tamaki held her tight and stroked her soft, chocolate hair.

"Shh, it's okay Haruhi. It was just a nightmare," he whispered in her ear. Haruhi hiccupped as she tried to control her sobs.

"It was horrible," she gasped between hiccups. "They wouldn't stop, and couldn't run a way. It hurt so much, yet they wouldn't stop no matter how loud I screamed."

"Who wouldn't stop? Tell me," Tamaki demanded while holding her face.

"The men from the pool! They kept touching me in horrible ways and when you came to stop them, they just kept beating you and beating you until you stopped moving and I couldn't do a thing about it!" Haruhi began to sob again into his chest causing her tears to trail down his stomach. Tamaki pulled her in close and buried his face in her hair.

"It's okay Haruhi, I'm here for you. I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again. I promise." Haruhi slid her hand up his back and held onto his hair as if her were to disappear if she let go. While he was holding her, Tamaki had made up his mind. He was going to tell her now. It was the perfect moment and he was sure that she felt strongly about him to. Tamaki pulled his face back and lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Haruhi…" She stared into his scared and yet passionate gaze and immediately she knew what was about to happen. Her stomach dropped down and her heart starting beating in her throat.

"Haruhi…I…Lo". Before he could finish his sentence, the door once again swung open.

"What happened? We heard screaming," Shouted Hikaru and Kaoru as they burst through the door way. Tamaki sweat dropped as his absolutely perfect moment was ruined.

"It's fine. Haruhi just had a nightmare, that's all," he replied. Hikaru and Kaoru rushed over to her side and pulled her in a sandwich hug.

"Aww, you poor dear! It's okay, the nightmare is over, everything will be okay." Those where the words that entered her brain, but only the words that Tamaki was about to utter ran through her subconscious. 'He was about to say I love you. Wasn't he," she thought.


	11. They Should Call it Tragic Mountain

Okay…I am reaalllyyyy sorry for not updating soon enough! I just got caught up in a bunch of stuff and side tracked a lot of times. So I hope all of my wonderful readers will forgive me! So to make it up to you, I will make this chappie super long, HURRAY! It's going to be lots of fun.

Chapter 11

"They should call it Tragic Mountain"

"AAHHHHHHH," came a scream from Haruhi's bedroom. All of a sudden the door was whipped open and Tamaki came running out. Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru where sitting on the couch watching the world cup, Kyoya and Honey were still sound asleep in their bedrooms and nobody dared to wake them up. When Tamaki crashed into the living room screaming, everybody looked up to see what today's freak out would be.

"Alright boss, what is it this time," the twins sighed annoyingly.

"She's gone! Haruhi's gone! I went to her bedroom to see if she was awake, but when I opened her door… the room was empty! Even the bed was made! Oh this is horrible, what if the mafia kidnapped her, or she got caught up with some gamblers and has an unpaid debt to settle…" he rambled on while pacing back and forth.

"Hey boss, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't this same thing happen two years ago during summer vacation," Hikaru sweat dropped.

"Yeah, all that happened was that she ended up getting a job in Karuizawa, remember? She was never kidnapped by gypsies or what ever," Kaoru finished.

"But this is different! We are in Las Vegas! Lot's of bad things could happen here, we must find her immediately! Kyoya… call for a search party," he appointed as Kyoya lurched into the living room looking very aggravated.

"Is it really necessary to be yelling at this time in the morning? If I may remind you, I was up until 3 am calculating last nights profits. So I don not appreciate being woken up by your senseless screaming," grumbled Kyoya in a very deadly voice. Tamaki cowered behind the twins.

"And if I recall, Haruhi mentioned yesterday during dinner that she was going to give souvenir shopping this morning," he stated rather annoyed that Tamaki had not paid attention when she said that.

FLASHBACK 

"Your chicken alfredo miss," said the waitor as he handed Haruhi her plate.

"Oh thank you." The Venus Pool Club was bustling with activity. Everybody was seated in one of the hot tubs and was served their dinner.

"Guy's tomorrow I plan on doing some shopping before we get the days activities started. I will leave at 6 am, alright," she looked around to see who was actually paying attention. The twins just waved their hands back at her as they rated passing women in bikinis. Tamaki didn't seem to be paying attention as his eyes were glued to the flat screen TV that was displaying the OMG music video. Kyoya, Honey and Mori seemed to be the only ones that paid attention so Haruhi didn't bother to repeat herself.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh yeah, I remember that," the twins thought aloud. Tamaki stared at them in disbelief.

"So…she's out shopping…ALONE," he exclaimed. When Kyoya nodded, Tamaki grabbed the twins and called for everyone to follow him. They were going to find Haruhi, because this was one promise that he was not going to break. Not now, not ever.

The brisk morning air sent a refreshing blast of energy through her body as she walked the strip. Already, Haruhi had managed to find three presents. She first stopped at the Hard Rock Café to find her dad a vintage t- shirt. Next stop was the outdoor forum shops located in the middle of the strip. Dozens of venders had their carts set up and people had flocked around each one to observe the unique little odds and ends that were being displayed. After about twenty minutes of sifting through venders, Haruhi had finally found the perfect gift. In her hand she held a hand made crystal statue of a butterfly. The wings were decorated with the names of every single resort on the strip. She held it up to the sunlight and an explosion of different colors bounced off of the crystal.

"Pretty isn't it? This is one of my more popular pieces in my collection," said the lady who owned the shop.

"It's beautiful! Did you make this yourself," Haruhi breathed.

"Sure did! Everything here was hand made by me. Would you like to purchase any," she pressed enthusiastically.

"How much for this one right here?" Haruhi held up the small crystal butterfly.

"Well since you offered such kind critique, I will give it to you for $25. How does that sound?" Haruhi smiled and began digging through her purse.

"That sounds perfect! I will take it!" 'I'm sure Renge will love this' she thought.

"How wonderful! Oh I almost forgot. If you purchase any of the new additions, you get a scarf for free. So go ahead and choose one if you like." Now Haruhi, being the bargain hunting commoner, accepted immediately and began sifting through all of the different scarves. Finally, it was decided that she would get the light pink lace scarf. It seemed to be a pretty rare kind because lace making is almost an extinct practice. It would make an excellent memorial offering for her mother. With gifts in hand, she exited the outlet and crossed the street. Not two seconds later, her cell began to ring. She fished it out of her purse and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Haruhi! Where the hell are you," Hikaru and Kaoru's voice rang on the other side of the line.

"What are you talking about? I told you I was going shopping. Besides I'm just about done. I'll meet you guys at the hotel."

"Well okay, just be care-" Hikaru was cut off mid sentence from someone snatching the phone away from him. There was much exhilarated cursing and arguing until someone finally spoke.

"No Haruhi, stay where you are! We will come to you," Tamaki demanded. 'He must still be freaked out,' she thought.

"Well, alright. If you have to, meet me at the entrance of the New York New York.

"Rodger," the twins chimed and then the line went dead. Tamaki turned to the boys and held his fist in the air.

"Alright gentlemen, you heard her! Haruhi must always be attended by one of us while we are here no matter what. This will be the only slip up I will allow. Now, hurry. To the New York New York!"

"Hurray! We are going to New York," Honey cried.

"No, Mitskuni. It's just a hotel," Mori grunted as they ran after Tamaki.

Haruhi waited outside the entrance on the front steps while glancing at her watch every five minutes. When she looked to her left, she could see a familiar blonde head pushing himself through the crowd, followed by two gingers, a tall dark and small blonde, and finally a raven black head bringing up the rear. Haruhi giggled as she saw Tamaki attempt to jump over a bush and then fail miserable as he fell of some poor unsuspecting women. He tried to apologize only to be smacked acrossthe face. Hikaru and Kaoru had to drag him the rest of the way. The finally reached the front steps and dropped Tamaki at her feet.

"I see you were able to make it here without any trouble," Haruhi sneered sarcastically.

"Well lets just say the boss doesn't think when he is on a rescue mission. Even if the person being rescued is in no danger what so ever," Hikaru and Kaoru sighed. Tamaki groaned and looked up. When he saw Haruhi, he jumped to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Well, I am glad to see that you are safe Haruhi. I hope you didn't face any troubles on your little outing, "said Tamaki as he attempted to sound like he actually had some dignity left.

"I was perfectly fine senpai. No need to worry so much," she sweat dropped.

"Well, now that we are here, we might as well look around," Kyoya added in once all of the chaos died down.

"Yeah, I hear they have a rollercoaster here. Might as well check that out," said Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru high fived at the mention of a rollercoaster. Tamaki just turned white and whimpered as they headed towards the coaster. Him and thrill rides just didn't mix. When they entered the hotel, the sight literally took their breath away. It truly was like a miniature New York inside. The floor that they were on had little candy shops and clothing stores, but then a large staircase led down to the second floor. They rushed over to the balcony that over looked it. There, lay and entire copy of Time Square complete with a night sky painted on the ceiling to make it look as if you are actually outside. Many different colors and lights added a warm feeling to the immense room.

"Now here is something you don't see every day," the twins thought aloud.

"Hey look, there is a sign for the roller coaster," Honey chimed. So everyone rushed downstairs and weaved in and out of the poker tables, stores and buildings until the singles staircase that led to the rollercoaster was reached. The twins seemed ecstatic, but Tamaki…well let's just say he was much whiter than usual.

"Haha, after you boss," the Hitachiins teased. Tamaki gulped and grabbed the rail to pull himself up. After many agonizing steps, the coaster floor was reached. Actually, the entire floor was made up of an arcade. Kids ran around the room screaming and having fun with the games. Tamaki's eyes lightened as an idea popped into his head.

"Hey guys, why don't we play on these instead," he offered, while trying not to sound like a chicken.

"Come one senpai. The coaster can't be that bad. Hell, even Kyoya is going," Haruhi added. Every one turned to Kyoya in disbelief.

"What? I don't find any harm in going. You act as if I have never done anything _fun _before," he defended.

"Well, last time we checked, senpai, you weren't exactly Mr. Daredevil," HIkaru and Kaoru pointed out. Kyoya simple shrugged.

"If you go, I will let you sit with me," Haruhi offered while grabbing Tamaki's hand. His face blushed at this tiny gestured and swallowed the lump in his throat as he weighed the options in his hand. 'Let's see, skip a chance to ride with Haruhi but stay alive, or die on a rollercoaster but while holding on to Haruhi." Before he could make up his mind, Haruhi was already pulling him towards the line. It was hard to think clearly while she was holding his hand, so he just went along with it. They paid the riders fee and climbed aboard. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed the back seat, followed by Mori and Honey, Tamaki and Haruhi, and finally Kyoya. There was still an empty seat next to him, so the ride attendant had another person fill that spot. It was a young girl no more than a year younger than him. She looked to be of Japanese decent with long, straight black hair and illuminating, green eyes. She climbed in next to him.

"Do you mind if I sit here," she asked sweetly.

"No, go right ahead," he answered nonchalantly. Suddenly, as she turned to put her cell phone in her pocket, it hit him. 'I know this girl,' he thought.

"Excuse me, forgive me for prying, but are you the daughter of the owner to the imperial palace," he questioned curiously. She turned to get a good look at his face.

"Yes, I am. And…wait…aren't you one of the Otori sons," she asked incredulously. 'He's much more handsome than I thought he would be,' she thought to herself.

"I am. My name is Kyoya. You're name is Hanajima, correct."

"Wow, I had no idea you would recognize me, or know my name for that manner."

"Well, I always make a point to do my research before going on vacation. Besides our families have done business before. If I am not mistaken, you acquired a couple of first aid rooms for your resort."

"Hmm…now that I think about it…yes… we did do business. In fact I remember seeing your father their on the day of the construction. That was almost twelve years ago," Hanajima exclaimed. Kyoya smiled, now that he had made acquaintance with an important ally. Still…there was something about this girl.

Tamaki had Haruhi's hand in a death grip. Even the fact of her skin touching his did not calm down the hyperventilating. Haruhi winced as he squeezed tighter.

"Jeez, senpai! Haven't you ever ridden a rollercoaster before," she gritted through her teeth. Tamaki shook his head at the memory.

"I think I was only seven years old. When my mother was in her healthier days, she once took my to an amusement park named Parc Asterix. While we were in line for a roller coaster, I could here a bunch of screaming. At first, I thought it was normal because people always scream on roller coasters. But then, when the screaming got louder… I realized something was wrong. People at the front of the line started to scream. My mother allowed me to climb the wall to see what was going on and…that's when I saw it," Tamaki took a pause to calm his nerves. "The Coaster had de-railed at one of the loops. I could see the people sprawled out at the bottom, below the car. Some were moving…and some weren't. It was the most horrific thing I have ever seen," he finished in a whisper. Haruhi looked at him with bug eyes unable to respond. She had no idea he was this traumatized. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring him on in the first place. Haruhi was about to call for the attendant to let him off, but it was too late. The coaster began to lurch forward.

"Wait," Haruhi called as it disappeared into the exit and up the ramp. Tamaki squeezed his eyes shut and held on to her hand tightly.

"Senpai, don't worry. Those kinds of things rarely ever happen. I have gone on dozens of coasters, and nothing bad has ever happened. As long as you are with me, you will be all right. I promise I won't let anything bad ever happen to you," she called over the clanking of the rails as they pulled up the ominous drop. This caused Tamaki to pause from his inner freak out. He turned to her with a sad, surprised, and yet… compassionate gaze. That was exactly what he had told her when she had the nightmare. Tamaki opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late. The coaster dropped suddenly sending then down at screaming speed.

"OOHHH YYEEEAHHH," screamed the Hitachiins from their car. Haruhi could identify each of her friends as they screamed for their lives. Especially Tamaki, whose voice almost drowned out the others. Even Kyoya could be depicted among the shrieks. The car twisted and turned all around the resort. If they weren't traveling so fast, this would be the perfect time to take landscape pictures because the view from here was absolutely amazing! Finally, the car pulled back into the building. It circled around the main room once and then into the loading dock. Haruhi had to peel Tamaki off of the seat for the other passengers to get on. She stared at him, waiting for a reaction. Tamaki looked back at her and was silent for a second. All of a sudden, a low chuckle emitted from his throat. Haruhi joined in with the chuckle and soon it turned into feverish laughs. They held their sides as the group walked out of the loading dock and towards the picture room.

Now this is probably going to be one of the most interesting pictures she will ever see of the Host Club. Finally the slide with their car popped up… and she couldn't have been more right. It was freaking hilarious! The faces will be described from the back. Hikaru and Kaoru had their hands up in the air with faces like… well… like manicall serial killers. She really couldn't think of any other words to describe it. Honey looked like he was about to cry and Mori…well Mori had quiet a surprised expression on his face. It actually looked like he had just seen a ghost. It was probably the most emotion she had ever seen him display. Next were Tamaki and she. Her picture was like any normal coaster picture, screaming and laughing. Tamaki, on the other hand, was not laughing at all. He had a look of pure terror on his face. Just imagine his face after spilling tea on Usa-chan and then multiply it by ten and you get a Tamaki who looks like he is going to shit bricks (pardon my French).

"Jeez senpai, you wouldn't last five minutes at Magic Mountain," Haruhi teased. Finally it was Kyoya's seat and to her surprise, a very pretty girl was seated next to him. Her eyes were squeezed shut in the picture but Kyoya… well lets just say once everybody saw his picture… there was a torrent of laughter. He looked like he was going to kill somebody. No one has ever seen such a hilariously angry look on his face and he probably didn't mean to make it look that way.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I look ridiculous. Can we forget about this now and move on," Kyoya sighed as everyone was holding their sides in laughter.

"No way senpai," gasped Hikaru between breaths. "We are going to capture this moment forever," finished Kaoru. All Kyoya could do was glare at the twins as they went to buy the picture. They soon reemerged with a decorated folder and held it up in the air triumphantly. Now he really was not going to live it down. Tamaki, on the other hand, was happy to get the picture. It was a constant reminder that he had conquered his fear. Besides… he was holding Haruhi's hand in the picture, which was also a bonus.

The rest of the day was spent in the forum shops and arcades of the New York New York. And of course Tamaki couldn't not resist to by him and Haruhi the tacky matching "I Love NY" t-shirts. He even insisted on wearing them while they were at the resort. After much whining and struggle, she was forced to wear it. Well, it's only for a few hours, so she endured it silently. The day's antics were only just beginning because tonight was the Blue Man Group concert and they are in for one big surprise.

Hey I hope that was long enough. Any who just to clear this up, the theme park Parc Asterix does exist and no there was never any roller coaster crash. I just did that to add drama to the story, so don't go getting any ideas. Please comment! I will probably post the roller coaster picture on Deviantart so keep an eye out for it. My channel is called imaging-infinity.


	12. A Concert to Remember

OMGOMGOMG I am suuuppeerrr sorry for not posting in like two months! I lost my precious mac in a freak thunderstorm and i had to wait until I could get to another lap top. Plus I started on piano lessons and that has occupied a bunch of my time. But good news is that I am going back to Las Vegas with my best friend Kaitlyn. And if you are wondering, yes the character Kaitlyn is based off of her. So we shall be re-enacting the story while we are there. Should be ubber fun! SO with out further a do, chapter 12 after many moons of waiting!

Chapter 12

"A Concert to Remember"

Haruhi stared at the dress laid out before her on the bed. It was a white, knee- length dress with a black, flower- laced bodice and border pattern across the bottom. Turning around to face the mirror, Haruhi sighed as she pinched the thin layer of fat that had accumulated around her hips. Over the past couple of years, her feminine physique had finally decided to start showing itself. Granted, she was still much smaller than most girls her age. With a final small twirl, she turned back to the bed and slipped the dress over her thin frame. A small knock on the door startled her from the comfortable silence of her room. The door opened straight afterward giving her no time to answer.

"Haruhi, do have any spare toilet paper? Our bathroom is all…" Tamaki stopped in dead sentence as he realized what he had walked in on. Haruhi was struggling with the zipper, her smooth back fully exposed to his view. She turned to face who had walked in and regretted it immediately.

"Oh, uh…senpai…I uh…could…could you help me with my zipper? I can't seem to get it up," she stuttered quietly while turning her head in hopes that he did not notice the embarrassing color.

"Su…sure. Of course," he stuttered back. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tamaki closed the door behind him to cover up the awkward situation. Haruhi's heart had managed to find its way to her throat as he walked slowly to where she stood. And it sure as hell didn't help the fact that he was shirtless thanks to his current shower. She turned her back so that he could get access to the zipper. Tamaki's whole body heated up as his eyes roamed down her bare back.

'Stop it, stop it! This is no time to be thinking about that. We are going to be late if this keeps up' he scolded himself. Taking a deep breath, Tamaki placed on hand on her hip and the other on the zipper. Now bare in mind that this type of dress was made for extreme support of the torso so zipping up was some what of a physical challenge. At first the zipper would not budge from a simple pull. So it was time to try something else.

"Haruhi, maybe if you placed your hand on the wall it would give more room," he explained. So she walked over to the wall and placed her hands a little above her head and sucked in her stomach.

Meanwhile Kaoru was walking by the room when all of a sudden he heard a grunting noise. He placed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything. Suddenly he wished he hadn't.

"Unnngg, Tama..ah..Tamaki push harder"

"I'm trying…uung… it's so tight,"

"Aahh…it hurts,"

"Hold…hold on…I almost have it…THERE!"

"Aahhh *pant pant* finally"

"Ya, that was a lot harder than I thought it would be."

Kaoru's face was that of a mixture of horror and disgust. 'WTF! How could that horny bastard? I'm gonna rip out his…" Before he could finish his whisper/rant the door opened and out stepped Tamaki and a very well groomed Haruhi who doesn't at all look like she did what he just thought she did. Kaoru stared back and forth between the two before finally speaking.

"So um… what where you two doing in there exactly," he asked nonchalantly. Tamaki grabbed the back of his neck and Haruhi took some interest in her feet.

"Well, hehe, you see…" Tamaki started.

"I needed help with the zipper on my dress and Tamaki walked in just as I was about to call for someone," Haruhi finished.

"Yes, and the zipper was very difficult to get up which is why it took so long. So there is nothing to worry about. I will go put on my shirt and then we can get going." Kaoru continued to stare at the boss who, in turn, smiled sheepishly before scurrying off to his bedroom. Now it was time to stare at Haruhi. He turned to face her with a questioning look.

"Are you sure you are alright Haruhi. Nothing…else…happened in there did it," he pressed worryingly. Haruhi looked at him and tried to get a sense of what he was getting at. Finally it hit her like a freight train of embarrassment.

"OHMYGOD Kaoru! You thought we were doing THAT? NO nononononon… trust me he was just helping me with my zipper. That is all! I would never! I can't believe you thought I would do something like that," she shrieked. Kaoru stood dazed after her little outburst and then chuckled heartily.

"Ya I guess it was a little outlandish of me! I'm sorry, I guess my mind can get carried away sometimes. Now come on, every one is waiting down stairs."

Downstairs, everyone gathered in the living room all ready to go. Haruhi was ready with her dress, light makeup and black pumps. Tamaki wore an un-tucked blue button shirt with dark skinny jeans. Kyouya wore a dark purple shirt with a blazer and black skinny jeans. Hikaru and Kaoru wore matching sleeveless vests and pinstripe slacks. Honey wore dress shorts, a white button- down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a red vest, while Mori sported something similar only instead the vest was pinstripe purple. Now that everyone was ready, they all headed outside the door, but not before Hikaru sent a secret text message.

"We are on our way. Meet us at the ticket booth- 3 Hikaru". The handsome group stepped outside into the Nevada heat and crossed over to the property of the Venetian, covered from head to toe in Italian décor. After shuffling through the maze of slot machines and forum shops, the ticket counter was reached. Hikaru pulled ahead of the group in order to meet his date first. He scanned the crowd for a tall, dirty blonde head, and finally, she was spotted fifth in line at the counter. He elbowed his way passed the crowd and made it to where she was standing.

"Jeez, I thought I would never make it passed that blockade," he joked while wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"Thanks for coming," he said with a smile.

"Well thanks for inviting me. I can't believe we are going to see the Blue Man Group! I hear they are super funny," she vibrated with joy. Hikaru chuckled and then looked her up and down to see what she was wearing. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a long ponytail with a couple of curly strands framing her face. She wore a black, form fitting halter cocktail dress with a choker neckline and a keyhole opening below the choker that exposed enough to leave any healthy man drooling. And to top off the head turning nightlife look was his mother's most popular line of shoes, the Prada Black Suede Multi-strap High-heel Peep-toed Pump. It added enough height so that she was seeing eye to eye with him. Hikaru soon felt like the luckiest man in the room because she was by far the most stunning thing the room.

"You look unbelievable Kaitlyn," he breathed. A light blush graced her features by his compliment. In fact, he was quite the head turner himself tonight. The sleeveless vest exposed his toned biceps and hugged his torso in all the right places and the skinny jeans emphasized on his long legs. (Also the tightness of the jeans sure as hell complimented his beyond cute butt, but she would never admit that) *The author does though! Teehee*

"Thanks…you look so se… uh awesome. I love your vest," she saved herself while giving herself a mental slap.

"Hehe, thanks. Oh um, here come my friends. GUYS over here," he waved over to everyone else.

"Okay, most of you have met Kaitlyn right," he gestured over to her.

"Ya I remember Katy-chan from the pool," chimmed Honey who took no time in establishing nicknames.

"Haha, yes! That was me. And If I remember correctly, you are Honey and… this is Mori, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya and Hikaru's infamous twin brother…Kaoru." Kaitlyn gave herself a pat on the back for her memorization skills.

"Wow your good. Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kaitlyn. It's nice not being the only girl in the group for once," Haruhi began as she took a natural liking to the bright girl.

"Yes I can imagine how annoying it must get. I grew up surrounded by guys so I know where you are coming from. Though I don't regret it because now I know how to swing a left hook and or sit on someone if the situation presents itself," she joked. Haruhi and Kaitlyn laughed at each others stories as they moved up in line. Finally the tickets were acquired and everyone shuffled through the double doors and into the theater.

"Wow, I have never seen a theater like this before. Look there are these weird tube things attached to the ceiling! I wonder what they are for. Oh my gosh, look at that," started Tamaki as he reveled in the strangeness of the theater. The whole area was dimly lit with a blue light; the stage had a giant screen covering it with a hologram of different colored tubes running across it. On either side of the stage were two strange figures. It was a huge tank with what looked like a tornado of water whirling in side. The tanks were surrounded by these strange human like, copper figures all in different poses. And finally to add to the mood, a low soundtrack of a constant guitar solo and drums was being played on a loop. The gang took there seats in the middle section just behind the splash zone. You will find out why there is a splash zone in just a few minutes. The order went like this: Mori, Honey, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kaoru, Kaitlyn, Hikaru, and Kyoya. Everyone talked amongst themselves while Kyoya sat quietly assessing the whole situation. He was lost in his calculating thoughts when all of a sudden; the empty seat next to him was occupied. He turned to see who had filled the space and as fate would have it,

"Hanajima? Quite the coincidence meeting you here," he greeted smoothly. She turned abruptly and a smile and small blush graced her fair features.

"Oh my, Kyoya! I did not expect to see you here," she uttered.

"Like wise…" And just like that, an unexpected relationship began to form its unbreakable ties between the two because that is how the fate of fan girl shipping rolls.

The music stopped playing and the lights dimmed. Everyone in the theater grew quiet as they waited for something to happen. Behind the screen, a light shone, revealing the silhouettes of three people lined up behind these strange piles of god knows what. Suddenly, a steady beat began to play, followed by a simultaneous one of a different note. Then a third beat was added and a whole chorus of infectious, head bopping beats that seemed to rumble the entire theater. The Curtains lifted revealing three guys cladded in black and completely covered in blue. This was the Blue Man Group. They each stood behind there own assortment of pipes with which they banged on with plastic spatulas. I created a sound unlike anything the host club has heard. Soon a melody of guitars, keyboards and drum sets joined in from the background, causing an exhilaration to bubble up in every body occupying the theater. This was the opening to the show. Later a series of visual jokes followed the performance consisting of things such as catching marshmallows and creating sculptures with them in their mouths. They would find random objects on stage and then create music with it in the oddest way. The tiny visual humors had the audience in hysterics. Even Kyoya found himself chuckling at their silly antics. The whole act vaguely reminded him of the Three Stooges. It was at the middle point of the show where they started taking up volunteers from the audience. All three of them jump of the stage and then proceeded to climbing over the chairs in order to find the perfect specimen. One of the guys stopped in front of Haruhi and stared at her from up on the chair. She stared back in wonder and a little bit of fear, wondering what he had in mind. Suddenly he looked back up and signaled to his two buddies that he had found something. He pointed to Haruhi and then held his hand to her. She timidly took it and was led to the stage. Meanwhile, it took Tamaki all of his will power not to just grab Haruhi and seat her in his lap so that nobody else could touch her. But he reminded himself that it was just a show and that no harm would come to her. All three of them strapped a strange blue vest to her front and then sat her down at a small table decorated with a modest vase of flowers, three plated and a wall with the mona lisa painting mounted on it. The whole scene consisted of the strangest dining the club had ever seen. It was a comedic display of the four of them trying to share three twinkies for their dinner. Haruhi attempted to light a candle that was handed to her and then was immediately doused with a fire extinguisher. She was then handed an electric candle instead. At the very end of the act, twinkie mix squirted out of one of the guy's chest and into the splash zone; followed by the second and third guy, and then out of Haruhi's vest. She was the escorted back to her seat with a wide grin spread across her face. Tamaki relaxed when he saw how much fun she was having. Though his relaxation was short lived when the strange blue men returned to where they were seated. Instead of staring one of the down, Tamaki was pulled abruptly from his seat and on to the stage. In a rush, the three stage crew members ran on stage and pulled a white, full bodied suite over his cloths. They then pushed him backstage followed by a camera guy who continued to shoot everything so that the audience could see what was going on. They stopped Tamaki in front of a giant piece of white dry wall. Two more people then plucked a white helmet on top of his head while another bound his feet to a piece of rope that was attached to the ceiling. All of a sudden the rope was pulled and Tamaki was suspended in mid air by his feet. The stage crew members then proceeded to splashing and pouring red paint on the dangling figure until he was completely covered, Then one guy climbed a ladder and the pulled Tamaki back about five back…and then he let go. Tamaki slammed into the dry wall multiple times and then the others smushed and rubbed him into it until a blue mess was left. He was then let down and pushed back on stage where they stripped him of his messy blue suite. One of the blueman was then given his dry wall and he held it up for every one to see. It vaguely resembled a human form and had Tamaki written all over it…literally. The crowd cheered and roared with laughter as he was escorted back to his seat. Tamaki sat back down next to Haruhi and found that she was beside herself with laughter. He laughed along with her, happy to see that she was having a wonderful time.

"You have blue paint on your nose," she chuckled. Tamaki paused, and then pressed his finger to his nose. He looked at it and then wiped it on her nose.

"You have some blue paint on your nose," he replied slyly and then laughed while she tried to wipe it off with his shirt.

The concert ended with an explosion of light and sound…and toilet paper. The Blue man group and the band in the background played with so much extreme gusto and sound that the theater shook violently. The pipes that hung from the ceiling dropped down and started to swing around in different colors. Strobe lights flashed on and off and rolls and rolls of toilet paper fell fom the back and traveled to the front of the stage. The whole audience was a sea of toilet paper.

"Now this is what I call entertainment," screamed Hikaru over the music as he passed the toilet paper over his head. Every one could not stop laughing as they passed the toilet paper down. Kaitlyn even managed to snap a picture of Kyoya giggling like a school girl while holding the toilet paper over his head. 'So going on face book', she thought to herself.

The music was reaching its climax as the beat sped up and the volume rose. The strange figures that surrounded the tanks of water were spinning so fast that it looked as if the figures where dancing and the whirlpools flashed different colors. The strobe lights blared feverishly and the Blue Man group gave one more pound to there pipe drums and then the whole theater went black. The Audience roared with cheers and whistles. Everyone was filled with such ecstasy, that Hikaru pulled Kaitlyn into a kiss, Haruhi flew into Tamaki's arms while jumping up and down with excitement and even Kyoya had an arm wrapped around Hanajima's waist while whistling with his other finger. But this was only the first of the chaos to come. A storm of mayhem lies in the future and the host club has yet to find out. *Falls to a fit of evil laughter*


End file.
